Revenge is a Best Dish Served Cold
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Sequel to 'Stalked Again'. She was supposed to be happy. But, her past has come back to haunt her, brining unforseen dangers lurking ahead. Will she be able to pull through this time before she sinks into a terrible oblivion once again? Please R&R!
1. Learning the truth

**Title: Revenge is a Best Dish Served Cold**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia; Fin/Casey; Cragen/Donnelly; Munch/Alex Cabot; Richard White, Bobby/Alex Eames**

**Rating: Strong T/R for smut, language, violence, some fluff and loads of drama**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf's starting to get on my nerves. No, I don't own them. Damn it!**

**Setting/Classification: Takes place two years after 'Stalked Again'.**

**Spoilers: Some SVU/CI crossover. Elliot and Bobby are cousins.**

**Summary: She was supposed to be happy. But, her past has come back to haunt her, bringing unforseen dangers lurking ahead. Will she able to pull through before she sinks into a terrible oblivion once again?**

**Author's note: I told you there was gonna be a sequel to 'Stalked Again'. I'm not really good at doing sequels, so if this one turned out to be bad, I'm gonna work on changing the plot. But, I wanted to give it a shot for my loyal readers. **

**On a side note: Elliot and Olivia are still partners. There's no conflict of interest for them to get split up (or, at least, I have no conflict of interest to split them up, LOL).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Two years later**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

With the night sky invades the bedroom, a naked and happy Olivia laid in her husband's strong arms. She could hear the heavy beating of his heart and she could feel his hands caressing her back. Yep, he was satisfied all right.

And why wouldn't he be satisfied? Just moments ago, they made mad, passionate love. It was obvious that he couldn't get enough of her and vice versa. Every touch, every kiss, every thrust sent her through the roof. Just to feel his muscular body on top of hers and to feel his lips touching her skin was enough to send her over the edge. Time and time again, she exploded into a million pieces.

It felt good for her to be able to make love again. Two years ago, her nightmare almost caused her to become celibate. She had constant nightmares about the one man who tortured, raped, abused and controlled her. So much so that he kidnaped her and took her across the country. The two months she spent out in Los Angeles, California nearly killed her.

Even hearing his name sent chills up and down her spine. She couldn't get him out of his head. He constantly haunted her in her sleep. She was so scared that she found herself looking over her shoulder every single day just to make sure she wasn't followed.

But, she didn't have to worry about that now. She was happy. She was married to the man of her dreams and he can protect her. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Olivia looked up and saw Elliot sleeping peacefully. She reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth gently. That was enough to cause a reaction. Immediately, he woke up and had her on her back within seconds.

"What are you trying to pull, Mrs. Stabler?" he growled lightly.

"Nothing, Mr. Stabler. I wasn't trying to wake you up. I was about to go to sleep myself," she giggled.

"No, the damage is done. I'm awake now. The kids are with some friends so I get to have you all to myself. You're asking for trouble, now you're gonna get it, you little vixen," he growled before he leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He parted her legs and got settled in between them. She squealed with delight when he pinched her nipples.

"You're beautiful, Olivia. Simply gorgeous," he moaned. He kissed her from head to toe, sending shivers up and down her spine. She thrashed her head from side to side when he fastened his mouth around her nipples, sucking them like he was a newborn baby. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and screamed out his name.

Elliot went further down, kissing her stomach, his tongue entering her belly button. She moaned when he slipped a finger inside her swollen opening, caressing and teasing her clit. She moaned again when he slipped another finger inside of her. Olivia screamed when he stuck his tongue out and began licking her up and down. He could taste her and she felt so good. He just wanted to devour her completely.

She pulled him up after she couldn't take anymore of the torture. She slapped her lips on his and kissed him hungrily. She screamed when he slid inside of her slowly and completely. They didn't move for a moment. It was amazing to see how well they fit together in bed.

Elliot braced himself and began to move. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. Olivia moaned and panted when he picked up his pace. The bed started creaking and the headboard started banging against the wall. The couple ended up tossing and turning all over the bed. Before long, she ended up on top, rocking her hips in a frenzy.

He groaned his pleasure. He held her waist in his hands. They were moving together like a wave. They were making enough noises to wake up the neighbors. And it wasn't even that late.

"Elliot, oh God! You feel so good!" she screamed. She felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. He felt it, too. He was getting ready to explode any minute. His hands were everywhere; on her stomach, her thighs, her breasts. Her nipples tingled when he touched them. They couldn't get enough of each other and it showed. It was simply Elliot and Olivia giving in to each other in ways they haven't thought possible.

When the time came, they both reached their attended goal simultaneously. They held each other close when a second climax hit them. Afterwards, they laid entangled in each other's arms. He kissed her forehead gently while she laid her head against his chest and sighed. She loved being in his strong arms. She never wanted to be apart from him.

"I love you, Olivia Stabler," Elliot said, breaking the silence.

"And I love you, Elliot Stabler," she replied, looking up at him and smiling.

"You know what, baby? Let's go away for a while. Let's go somewhere so we can be able to make love all the time. Just you and me. Let's go someplace where we can truly be alone," he suggested, grinning.

"Where?" she asked, looking astonished.

"Let's go to Europe. I've been saving a lot of money since we got married and I'd always wanted to go to Paris. Well, things have been calm around here lately. The twins' college fund are pretty much covered. I think we deserve it, don't you think?"

"We can do this, El. But, what about the kids?" she asked, looking concerned.

He smiled. "Maureen and Kathleen are done with for the year. They would love to look after Lizzie and Dickie, even though they're 13-years-old now. Our children are giving us a break. Let's go to Paris and have some fun. What do you say?"

"I say let's go!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He growled and pushed her on her back, kissing and caressing her like she was a precious gem. They ended up making love again, not rushing into anything. This was their night and they were determined to make it last.

X

**3 hours later**

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

The sounds of a warning bell rang so loud that you could hear it from a mile away. Everyone, including the inmates and the guards were too busy fighting each other. This was the fourth time in two weeks that a prison riot broke out. Only this time, the fatalities were growing. 25 inmates and 4 guards were killed.

The one person who didn't get involved was the now infamous Richard White. He sat on his bunk bed in his cell and watched the riot go on. He didn't want to have any part of it, mainly because he has spent the last two years in this hellhole, thinking about a certain female detective he fancied. And he was plotting his revenge against her. Olivia ruined his life, plain and simple. He'd never forgive her for putting him through hell. All he wanted was for her to love him, but he knew that wasn't gonna happen. Especially since she's now married to that hot-tempered, moronic asshole detective named Elliot Stabler.

Something clicked in his head. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He got up and walked out of his cell while the riot was still going on. No one paid any attention to him. Without another word to say, he ran down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, he looked around for a moment until he found a exit door. Smiling sadistically, he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. Then, he pushed the door open and stepped outside, breathing in the night air.

"Ah, freedom," he laughed menacingly as he took off running. He crawled through the fence, getting himself dirty in the process and once he made it on the street, he stripped his prison uniform off, which was a good thing since he's wearing his street clothes and he took off running down the street.

_Just you wait, Olivia. You're gonna get what's coming to you. Elliot won't be able to save you this time, _he thought angrily as he saw an incoming car pulling up. He waved for them to stop, which they did. He jumped inside a moment later. It was beginning to rain.

"So, young man, where are you heading?" the sweet older lady asked when she looked at him from her passenger seat.

"New York City. A certain someone is waiting for me," Richard said, smiling sweetly at her.

"You married?" the driver asked.

"Yes. I missed her so much," he said. He couldn't let them see the anger building in the pit of his stomach. The driver just nodded his head and drove away.

_I'm coming for you, Olivia Benson, _another angry thought plastered in his head.

X

**The next day**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

It was a typical day at SVU. Papers shuffling, bad coffee being made and silly conversations about life were carried out (well, at least in John Munch's mind, that is).

Olivia was sitting at her desk, looking over some photos. Her paperwork and files were all caught up so she took the time to look at her wedding photos. It's been two years already since she and Elliot tied the knot and she can't remember being so deliriously happy. Their romantic candlelight wedding in Central Park was the talk of the state. To this day, every time they're out on the town, Olivia and Elliot would receive compliments about their wedding from everyone on the street.

_Munch and Fin took some awesome photos, _she thought as she continued to look through them. She laughed and held up one photo of Munch telling some really bad jokes at the reception. Alex Cabot, the assistant district attorney and Munch's fiancé was the only person who laughed at them. Fin and his girlfriend Casey Novak, the other assistant attorney, laughed at him.

But, the one photo that took her for surprise was one where her father and boss, Captain Donald 'Don' Cragen getting all cozy with Judge Elizabeth Donnelly. From the moment she and Elliot exchanged wedding vows, they never left each other's side. They held hands all night and, at the reception, they danced together. Elizabeth laid her head against his shoulder and Don kissed her forehead. Olivia smiled at the thought of Elizabeth being her stepmother. She smiled even more of having Alex and Casey as her sisters, since Elizabeth pretty much adopted them.

The door opened a moment later and Cragen came out, wearing a lopsided grin on his face. You could tell he got some last night.

"Olivia, may I see you in my office?" he asked before he stepped back inside.

Closing her photo album, she got up and went inside, then she closed the door behind her.

"What's up, Daddy?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm thinking about asking Elizabeth to marry me," he came right out and said. Olivia was surprised.

"Wow," was all she said.

"What can I say? I love her. I mean, I thought I was never gonna find love again after Marge died, but Liz completes me. Because of her, I'm alive again. So, what do you think, Liv?" Don asked, smiling.

"I think it's great. Casey and Alex as my sisters? Awesome!" she squealed with delight. Just then, an officer walked in.

"Captain Cragen, you need to turn on the tv," he said before he walked out.

Curious, he grabbed the remote and turned it on. The midday news was just coming on.

_Another prison riot had just taken place at Rikers Island last night. So far, 25 inmates and 4 guards have been pronounced dead and we have just learned that there's been an escape. This man is considered armed and dangerous. He brutally attacked, tortured, kidnaped and falsely married a NYPD detective. We have reason to believe that he's seeking revenge against her. If you have seen this man, please call the warden at the number on the bottom of your screen. You can remain anonymous._

"Oh, my God," she said, looking at the screen in shock. Richard's face appeared as he looked pissed.

"Olivia...don't worry. He's not gonna get you," Cragen assured her.

She didn't hear a word of what he said. Tears were falling from her brown eyes. Just when she was finally happy, he just had to come back and ruin everything for her.

And, to make matters worse, she was about to surprise Elliot with the news that she was pregnant with their child.

**And that's the first chapter. I have so much more in store for you. I told you things were about to get crazy. And how did you like Cragen and Donnelly getting together? Let me know, okay?**

**Please review!**


	2. Attacked!

**And you have spoken! I can't believe so many of you responded to the sequel already! I didn't think it was gonna get that much buzz, but I love you so much for loving it! I have a pretty good idea about where I'm gonna take this one, but you have to bare with me. Oh, and by the way, the Stabler children gets attacked! It's gonna get personal!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**The same day**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victim Unit squad room**

Olivia was back at her desk. Instead of continuing looking at her wedding photos, she just sat there, her hands folded on her desk and she was staring blankly at the ceiling. She had a million thoughts running through her head. One was Richard White and the other was on how she's gonna tell Elliot about her pregnancy. She had a pretty good idea on how the scenario was gonna play out.

She was planning on telling him during a romantic candlelight dinner later tonight. Maureen and Kathleen volunteered to watch the twins so they could get some privacy. But, since Richard snaked his way back into her life, everything just went out the window.

Now, she don't know if she'll ever tell him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Olivia?" a male voice said.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she looked up and saw Elliot standing over her, giving her his famous shit-eating grin. She began to blush right away. He knew what to do to make her problems go away.

"I'm just thinking. It's not important, though," she quickly said.

"Babe, what's wrong? Something's bothering you, I can tell," he said. It was amazing. He could sense something was wrong with her even if she said nothing was wrong.

"Can we go up on the rooftop? I have some things to tell you," she said as she got up.

"No problem," he said. Together they made their way on the roof in just a few moments.

"All right, Mrs. Stabler. Tell your husband what's wrong," he said more sternly.

Olivia couldn't face him. She couldn't tell him that White has escaped and he was gunning for her. And she sure couldn't tell him that she's carrying his child, giving this situation. But, she had no choice. Her husband had a right to know.

"Liv, did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No, baby. God, I don't know how to tell you this," she said softly.

"Tell me what?" he was getting impatient.

"El, I just found out that Richard White has escaped from prison once again. He's coming for me, I know it," she finally said.

He balled his hands up tightly. She was startled when he punched the door with his fist. But, when he turned back around and saw the tears forming in her eyes, he calmed down. Then he pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I didn't mean to scare you. I just can't believe he's out again," he said in her ear.

"I'm scared, Elliot. I don't know what to do. Daddy told me not to worry about it, but I can't help it. I can't help but wonder what's he gonna do once he has me in his clutches again," she sobbed.

"Nothing. Not if I have something to do or say about it. He's not gonna put his hands on you again. I'll put a bullet in his head if he comes near you again," Elliot declared.

"There's something else you need to know. I had everything planned for later tonight. I was gonna tell you over a romantic dinner. But, since White's coming back, I have to tell you now. Elliot, we're gonna have a baby," she declared.

He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. When he said her down, he kneeled down in front of her and lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach.

"Hi in there. I'm your daddy. Your mother's one special woman. I'm so happy we're gonna be a family. Your brother and sisters are gonna be so excited to meet you. We love you, little one," he said before he kissed her stomach. Then he got up and kissed his wife, who wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, Olivia Stabler. And don't you worry about a thing. You have me now and I'm not gonna let you out of your sight. I rather go to jail than to let him hurt you again," he declared.

"I love you, too, Elliot Stabler," she said as she laid her head against his shoulder. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

Little did she know, something _really _bad was about to happen. And she's not gonna like it one bit.

X

**Two hours later**

**Maureen and Kathleen Stabler's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

"Dickie, have you seen my notebook?" Maureen called from the dining room.

"Yeah. It's in the kitchen. I put it on the counter!" he replied.

"Thanks!" she screamed. Maureen went into the kitchen and, sure enough, her notebook was sitting on the counter. She's gonna have to get used to finding things for herself now that she and Kathleen are living here. They moved in shortly after Olivia's wedding and since Maureen was now in her last year of college, it was only fitting for her and Katie to start living on their own.

"I'll get it!" she heard Kathleen yell.

Maureen paid no attention. She opened her notebook and began reading the poems she wrote. But, Kathleen's screams interrupted her reading time.

_What's going on? _She thought as she put her notebook on the counter and went into the living room. Her brown eyes were wide open in horror when she saw what just went down.

Her younger sister was being attacked by Olivia's stalker, Richard White! She couldn't believe it! She thought he was in prison.

"Leave her alone, you bastard! Let her go!" she screamed as she ran towards them. Richard stopped attacking Kathleen long enough to punch the oldest Stabler dead in her face. Down she went like a ton of bricks and felt the blood gushing out of her mouth. Kathleen crawled over to her and tried to help, but White kicked her in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Moments later, the twins Dickie and Elizabeth ran into the living room and saw the destruction.

"RICHARD WHITE!" they screamed in unison.

"Hi, kids. Tell me, where's Olivia?" he asked, anger boiling in his veins.

"We're not telling you! Get out, asshole!" Lizzie screamed.

"Oh, you're gonna tell me, kids. That is, if you both want your sisters to live," he snarled as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Leave us alone! We have nothing to do with you! Just leave! We're not telling you where Olivia is, so just give up!" Dickie demanded.

Richard was getting upset. He wasn't getting any answers from the Stabler children. Frustrated and pissed, he pulled the trigger and shot Lizzie point blank. Dickie screamed as he watched his sister fall on the floor. He kneeled down beside her and tried to help her breath, but he didn't have time because White pulled the trigger again.

Dickie felt the bullet tearing through his chest. His brown eyes closed and he fell unconscious on the floor. Richard stood over his victims with a satisfied smile on his face. Now, he has some other people to take care of.

Without another word to say, he left, taking his gun with him. And he was laughing sadistically.

X

**20 minutes later**

"Who would do this to our children?" Elliot said, shocked at what happened. He and Olivia were called on the scene because they were the best for this investigation. But, when they found out that Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie were attacked, both of them damn near had a heart attack.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, El. I can't believe this," Olivia said. She had tears forming in her brown eyes.

"I know in my heart Richard White did this! I swear, if I ever run into him, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands!" he roared.

"I'm with you, Elliot. I want the bastard dead. What possessed him to go and attack them? They didn't do anything to him," she agreed.

"Like you said before, he's coming for you. He'll go through anyone to see his plans through."

"Why can't he leave us alone? I'm pretty sure he's coming after you, too."

Just then, Melinda Warner, the resident medical examiner walked in, holding a folder in her arms. She looked at the shocked and disbelief couple and she couldn't help but to feel bad for them. Having being to be a mother herself, she can't imagine going through this.

"I just spoke to the doctor. He said the kids are in stable condition and they're expected to make a full recovery," she said, breaking the tense silence.

"Thank God," Elliot breathed a sigh of relief.

"Olivia, Cragen wants to see you. He said it's important," Melinda said.

"Go on, sweetheart. I'll finish up here," Elliot assured her.

Olivia nodded her head and walked out, still having tears in her brown eyes. Damn that Richard White! He just had to attack the people she holds dear. Pregnant or not, when she gets her hands on him, he's gonna wish he was never born.

And that's a promise!

X

**1 hour later**

**White residence**

Lila White casually got up from her plush sofa and went to the door. She was enjoying her quiet time when she heard someone banging on the door frantically. Groaning with impatience, she went and opened it, knowing that her servant was out sick with a cold. Lila was shocked to see her son standing there, looking disheveled.

"What are you doing here, Richard?" she asked angrily.

"Mama, I need your help. Can you lend me some money until I can get back on my feet?" he asked, looking desperate.

"You expect me to lend you some money, knowing what you have done to those women? You must be out your mind, boy," she snorted. She rolled her eyes at him to emphasize her point.

"Mama, please..."

"Don't even start with me, Richard. You're not my son. My son wouldn't be no raping/murdering bastard. I thought I raised you right but you just ended up like your father: nothing, an embarrassment and a fucking joke. You're not getting a cent of my money, boy. And, you know what? You're not even welcomed here anymore!" she slammed the door in his face.

He got angry. Really angry. He couldn't believe his own mother turned her back on him when he needed her. Suddenly, he pulled out his gun and kicked the door open. He was gonna make her pay.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave..." were the last words she said before he went and pulled the trigger. He shot her several times before he went and took off running.

Lila White was dead.

**How much more sick can this man be? Stay tuned in the next chapter because there's gonna be some more drama. Someone we all know and love will also get attacked! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Making it personal

**I wanna thank you all for loving this story already. I know it was un-ladylike for Lila White to use the 'f' word and I apolgize for putting her in that situation, but I just put it in there so I can try something different, okay? However, please fasten your seatbelts because someone else will get attacked in this chapter. I'm just gonna say, it's really gonna get really personal!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**EO-4-eva!**

**X**

**One week later**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

Don looked around the precinct and saw that it was halfway empty. Fin and Munch were on another domestic abuse case, Alex and Casey were in court and Elliot and Olivia were at the hospital, waiting on the condition of their kids. He also decided to give them some time off because this whole Richard White fiasco has gotten to them again. He figured they needed a well-deserved break.

And then, there was Elizabeth. His beautiful Elizabeth. He desperately wanted to marry her, but thanks to that sick freak, he's putting his plans on hold for now. He was on his way to being happy again when Richard went and attacked Elliot's beautiful children. And, now that he knows that the sick bastard was coming for his daughter, he has to pull all the stops to make sure she's protected.

Matter of fact, he wanted to make sure all of his best detectives were safe. He couldn't take any chances with that sick bastard lurking around, waiting to strike next.

_God, why this has to be so complicated? _He thought as he went inside his office and closed the door. He sat down at his desk and buried his face in his hands. He began to cry as the memories of what happened to Olivia flashed in his mind. Being out in LA, having to be raped and tortured for two months nearly killed her. It nearly killed him, too. He never wanted to be apart from his little girl. While he kept crying, he didn't even hear the door open and he didn't hear someone coming inside.

"Don, honey, are you okay?" a female voice asked.

He looked up and his heart soared when Elizabeth stood before him, smiling. God, she was beautiful. He was so glad she came to see him. He needed her in the worst way possible.

"What are you doing here, beautiful?" he asked, looking astonished as he wiped his face with his hands.

"Alex told me what happened and I just wanted to come down here to make sure you're okay. I know how much they mean to you," she said as she closed the door.

He got up from his desk and approached her. "I'm gonna kill Richard White when I get my hands on him. He attacked my grandchildren and he's coming after my little girl.."

"Not to mention he killed his own mother," Elizabeth finished.

"He did WHAT?!" Don shrieked.

"You mean you don't know? He shot his mother in cold blood. I don't know why, but I have a hunch that she didn't wanna have anything to do with him, especially after what he had done," she explained.

"He's not gonna stop until he gets his hands on Olivia again," he grumbled, then he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "I don't know exactly. But, I do know this: let that son of a bitch come near me and my family. I'll put a bullet in his ass!"

"I'm with you on that. But, why don't you come out of this office and I'll buy you some lunch, huh? You need a break, sweetheart," she suggested with a grin.

"I need a break, do I? Well, since you offered, I'm not about to refuse," he chucked.

X

**1 hour later**

**St. Mark's Hospital**

**Maureen and Kathleen's room**

"Doctors said you two will be out of here tomorrow," Elliot said, smiling at his girls. Olivia sat next to him, holding his hand. She had tears in her eyes because she was happy they were okay. Lizzie and Dickie were another story. Although Lizzie regained consciousness last week, Dickie, the only boy in the clan, fell into a coma. It's gonna be a while before he wakes up again.

"I'm so happy. I wish the same can be said for Dickie. He was trying to help us and look what happened," Maureen said. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"Don't worry, babies. We're gonna get Richard, no matter what it takes," Olivia declared.

"Liv, you should be resting. After all, you're brining another Stabler into the world," Kathleen warned.

"Relax, Katie. I'm only a couple of weeks along. Besides, your father's gonna protect me, aren't you?" she winked at her husband.

"Don't worry, girls. She's in good hands," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She started blushing.

"Guys, could you keep your minds out of the gutter for a second?" Katie moaned, rolling her eyes.

"We're sorry. But, um, we're gonna see Lizzie and Dickie. Are you two gonna be okay?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot began to stand up.

"Yes. Um, will you tell them that we love them? And we're thinking about them?" Maureen asked softly.

Elliot smiled. "Of course, baby girl. We'll be back."

When they left, Maureen reached over and grabbed her sister's trembling hand. Kathleen looked at her sister with tears falling from her eyes. They both knew things were about to be complicated. And they didn't like it one bit.

X

**45 minutes later**

**Elizabeth Donnelly's apartment**

"God, Don, I love you. Why are you so good?" Elizabeth panted as she turned over to her side of the bed. Running her fingers through her short blond hair, she was glowing like the sun.

He chuckled. "I love you, too, Elizabeth. Maybe because we both needed this."

She leaned over and kissed him passionately. "You got that right."

"I'd really hate to ruin this lovefest we have going on, but I need to get back to the office. I have a sick freak to catch," Don groaned as he got up and grabbed his clothes from off the floor.

"Hey, I understand. I have to put some perps away myself," Elizabeth said as she got up from the bed. She grabbed her clothes from the recliner and began to get dressed when the doorbell rang.

"Want me to go get that?" Don asked curiously.

"It's okay. It's probably one of my neighbors, needing some milk or something," she said before she put her clothes on and walked out of the bedroom.

Humming in contentment, she opened the door and stood face to face with a man holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I have a delivery for Elizabeth Donnelly," he said, smiling sarcastically.

"I'm Elizabeth Donnelly. And these are beautiful," she cooed as she leaned over and smelled them.

The man reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gun. He pointed it right at her while she kept smelling the flowers. But, when she looked up and saw his face, she began to panic.

"Please, don't do this," she pleaded. It wasn't normal for Elizabeth Donnelly to plead like this.

"You put me on death row, you bitch! Now, just like Olivia, you're gonna pay!" he snapped before he pulled the trigger. She screamed out in pain as she collapsed on the floor, clutching her stomach and trying to stop the blood from seeping. He pulled the trigger again, smiling as he watched the bullet tear through her chest. He couldn't enjoy it, however, because he heard another gun went off. He looked down and saw his shoulder bleeding. He began screaming.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HURT MY WOMAN!" Don screamed as he lunged at the sick freak. But, Richard managed to escape. The captain didn't have time to catch him because he had to tend to his wounded girlfriend. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"This is Captain Don Cragen of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. I need a bus right now! A judge has been shot!" he screamed into the walkie talkie. Tears started falling from his eyes as he cradled Elizabeth's head in his hands.

_Please, God, don't take her away from me. I already lost Marge. Don't let me lose Liz. And don't let me lose Olivia,_ he thought as clouds of tears overflowed his brown eyes.

X

**20 minutes later**

**Unknown location**

_Goddamn bastard shot me! I should've killed him when I had the fucking chance! _Richard thought angrily as he tended to his wound carefully. Using a wash cloth, he hissed in pain as he pressed the alcohol-soaked fabric on his shoulder. He couldn't believe Don was able to get a shot off of him. He didn't know the captain was in the apartment. His only intention was to shoot Elizabeth and torture her. Now, he's gonna have to change his tactics in order to see his plans through.

_If I'm gonna get Olivia back for what she did to me, I'm gonna have to go all out to make sure that happens. I think I'm gonna have to take out her precious husband. I need to make Elliot pay for stealing her away from me! Also, I think I need to take out his precious cousin Bobby for getting involved and I'm gonna have so much fun with his wife, Alex. I can't wait to carry out my plans. Olivia's gonna pay for breaking my heart and leading me on. She was mine! No one else could have her! She's going down!!_

Richard was in no rush, though. Right now, he needed to take care of his wounded shoulder. Then, he'll continue on his quest for revenge.

X

**2 hours later**

**St. Mark's Hospital**

**Main lobby**

Don held his face in his hands and sobbed. He needed someone and he needed them now. He still haven't heard anything about Elizabeth's condition and it's taking its toll on him. One minute, they're in her apartment, making sweet love, and the next, she's fighting for her life. It was like someone's playing a sick joke on him or something.

"Don?" a female voice called out to him softly. He looked up and his heart was broken all over again when Alex and Casey stood over him, both of them covered in bucket of tears. He grabbed them and pulled them down next to him on the chairs, then he hugged them tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her in time," he sobbed.

Casey kissed his forehead gently. "It's not your fault, Don. You didn't know what was gonna happen."

"She's right," Alex agreed. "Richard's sick. I think he's taking out everyone close to Olivia so he could get to her again."

"I should've killed him," Don simply said.

"I know, Don. But, all we can do is pray that Elizabeth pulls through," Casey assured him.

He nodded his head and cried some more, but, deep down inside, he wanted to kick himself for allowing this to happen to the woman he loved. But, he knows, one way or another, Richard White will get exactly what's coming to him, sooner or later.

And that's the one promise he's definitely gonna keep!

**All those who wanna get in my story and hurt Richard really bad, please raise your hands? Jazzmine has already volunteered, so if you wanna get in on the action, please let me know! Oh, yeah, please stay tuned because there's more drama and Olivia get the shock of her life concerning her mother's death in the next chapter! You don't wanna miss it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Going too far

**Damn, so many of you want to kill Richard so bad. In order for me to put you in my story, I have to know your real names. When you send me a review, just drop your real name in and I'll do the rest, okay? In the meantime, fasten your seatbelts and brace yourselves because this chapter's really shocking. Let's just say, Olivia won't be the same after what she discovers about her mother!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I know some of you are shocked to learn that Richard will be going after Bobby and Alex. They were involved and, so, he's seeking revenge against them. That's what this whole plot's about: seeking revenge. **

**On a side note: I decided to bring Danny Ross in the mix. Now, before you go and take my head off, hear me out. I like him and I think he's been a good captain. But, like the rest of you, I miss Deakins. **

**X**

**Three days later**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**Don Cragen's office**

With Cragen immediately on sabbatical because of the whole Elizabeth situation, the Morris Commission had no other choice but to let Captain Danny Ross of the Major Case Squad to temporarily take over until Don is competent enough to run the squad again. So, now Ross is taking over two major units and he knew it was gonna be a tough act to follow. To help him out, he brought with him Bobby and Alex to keep things smoothly.

Danny felt Don's pain. He knows what it's like to see the person he loved get hurt. It happened to his two sons, whom he loved more than anything in the world. They were both kidnaped last year by a group of serial killers who wanted revenge because Tommy and Derrick testified against them in court for the murder of their elementary school friend, Daniel Jackson. Ross would later learn that they were part of a terrorist group whose main objective was to seek vengeance on those who betrayed them.

For weeks, Danny got more agitated because his handsome sons wasn't at home with him. Finally, he took matters in his own hands. With some help from Bobby, Mike and Ed, he went and searched for Tommy and Derrick, with disastrous results. To make a long story short for him, his sons were left fighting for their lives, the terrorist group were shut down and thrown in jail and Danny was left fighting to keep his job because he shot one of the sick freaks in cold blood.

But, in the end, everything worked out for him and his sons. They were all right and breathing.

"Ross?" a female voice called out to him.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the beautiful woman known as Olivia Benson-Stabler.

"What can I do for you, Olivia?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Um, I was wondering if Elliot and I can go on vacation?" she asked softly.

"Let me guess: you two need to get away for a while, right? Hey, I completely understand how you feel. Richard's coming after you, your children getting attacked, Dickie's in a coma and Elizabeth's fighting for her life. So, when are you planning on leaving?" he chuckled.

"As soon as possible. We need this. The kids are in good hands and we just need a stress-free vacation, that's all," Olivia replied as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She then sat down.

Danny smiled. "I'm checking your records and it seemed you and Elliot are long overdue for a vacation. I'll tell you what: go and take all the time you need. Don't worry, Richard's gonna get his in time."

"Thank you so much," Olivia said with a smile before she got up and headed towards the door, just as Munch and Fin walked in.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Ross declared.

Munch smiled at him before he turned his attention towards Olivia. "We need to speak with you now."

"What's going on?" she asked frantically.

Fin grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out of the office. "Liv, babe, you're not gonna believe what we found."

"What? Tell me damn it!" she screamed.

"It's about your mother..." Munch started off.

"What about her?" Olivia asked. She could feel the cloud of tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Seven years ago, did Cragen tell you how she died?" Fin asked.

"Yes. He told me she fell down the stairs of a subway station and hit her head. She was drunk," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Munch and Fin looked at each other with sorrow looming on their long faces. Then, they handed her a case file that contained some shocking information about Serena Benson.

"What's this?" Olivia asked softly.

"Serena's file. You need to take a look at it," Munch said in a warning tone.

She opened the manilla folder and checked inside. Her eyes were wide open in shock at the information she just read. One headline really got her attention in more ways in one:

_**Raped and murdered.**_

Her mother was murdered. Her alcoholic and abusive mother was murdered. As she kept reading the file, more and more information kept coming out. Like, she was actually pushed down the stairs and the perp bashing her head with a big rock. Furthermore, the man (or men) who did this...was her father and the sick son of a bitch, Richard White!

_He killed my mother? Richard killed my mother and my father helped him. Why me? _

Holding her heart in her hand, she felt dizzy. She didn't have to cry or scream because she collapsed on the floor. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Munch and Fin screaming for help.

X

**1 hour later**

**St. Mark's Hospital**

"Richard did _what?!_" Elliot screamed.

Munch lowered his head in shame. "White and her father killed her mother. They made it look like an accident."

"This guy's sick. I can't believe this!" Elliot exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do?" Fin asked.

Elliot sighed. "I'm taking her out of here. Knowing that sick bastard is still on the loose, I'm not taking any chances. I can't let her get hurt again."

"What about your kids? Don't forget, Dickie's still in a coma" Munch reminded him.

"They're gonna be staying with Don until all of this blows over. I'm personally gonna make sure they have round the clock protection. My wife and I will be out of the country for a while," Elliot declared.

"He'll probably follow you both," Fin warned.

"I'll be ready to face the sick bastard if we cross that bridge. Right now, my concern is my pregnant wife lying in that room. I need to be with her right now," Elliot said before he went inside. He didn't even take two steps when Ross's voice echoed the hallway.

"Munch and Fin! I need you two to go down to Times Square. There's been another attack," Ross said as he approached them, his voice frantic and upsetting.

"What's going on, Cap? Who got attacked?" Elliot asked.

Danny looked Elliot with sorrow looming over his face. "It's Bobby and Alex. Both of them were stabbed. Alex's gonna be fine but Bobby..."

"What's going on with him?" Elliot asked frantically.

A tear fell down Danny's eye. "He slipped into a coma."

Elliot collapsed on the floor.

X

**5 minutes later**

**Olivia Stabler's room**

She leaned against the door and sobbed hysterically. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her heart and soul went out to the man she loved more than anything in world. Having to hear that Bobby and Alex were both stabbed was bad enough, but when she heard that Bobby slipped into a coma, she wanted to vomit. And that should come naturally for her since she's pregnant.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to be with her husband more than anything. She was now more than ready to go to Europe. This whole Richard White fiasco has really gotten to her and she's about two seconds away from self-destructing.

She climbed back in the bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She shouldn't be stressed out. She shouldn't be fearing for her life. She's supposed to be happy, damn it! She was married, pregnant and she had the greatest family in the world. So, why was she feeling like shit?

_I can't take this anymore. Richard's hurting the people I loved. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch! Mark my words, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands! _

Her thoughts went out the window when the doctor stepped inside. But, when she looked up, she tried so hard not to scream. Tears were falling from her eyes and she was about to have a heart attack.

"Hello, Olivia. Remember me?" Richard said menacingly.

"GET OUT!!" she screamed.

"Now, I'm afraid I can't do that. Not before I take you out for hurting me, you bitch! When I get done with you, your precious husband won't miss you," he snarled before he pulled out his gun and pointed it right at her. That time, she began to scream.

Not a second later, the door burst open. Richard, pissed off that Olivia screamed, jumped out the window, not caring if he got hurt. Meanwhile, Elliot barged in and noticed his wife curled up on the bed, sobbing hysterically. He immediately ran over and pulled her into his arms.

"H-he was here, El. Had I not screamed, he would've killed me," she cried.

He just held her tight. He was angry.

X

**Meanwhile**

**Outside**

Running down the street in a huff, Richard wanted to kick himself because he knew just killing Olivia was not gonna cut it. She just had to ruin it for him by screaming. And, to make matters worse, Elliot just had to come in and be her knight and shining armor. He was about sick and tired of Elliot coming to her rescue. Well, that won't be happening anymore. He was gonna kill Olivia and then he's gonna take great pleasure of torturing the hell out Detective Stabler.

_Both of them are gonna pay for putting me through hell, _he thought angrily.

While he was running, he didn't notice a young female lurking in the background. She looked at him with fury in her eyes and it looked like her veins were about to pop out. She absolutely hated him for putting her through hell. Yes, he attacked her and left her for dead in an alley behind the home she lived eight years ago after she refused to go out on a date with him. He also left her pregnant.

She didn't know it at the time, but she actually was growing attached to her unborn child. She would've been a wonderful mother, but, no, that son of a bitch had to come back and ruin everything. He came back and took her child away from her. When she felt the knife plunging into her stomach, she didn't even stop him. It all happened way too fast. Then, he left her for dead in her apartment, casually leaving without saying another word.

Jazzmine Caprice bides her time, though. In due time, she'll get her hands on Richard White. And she was determined to make him pay for hurting her.

**Anybody recognize that name? I'll give you a hint: she's the author of 'Why Me?' and 'A Beautiful Disaster'. Both stories are awesome, I must say. Now, if you want me to include you in my story, leave me your real name in your review and I'll handle the rest, okay?**

**Meanwhile, stay tuned in the next chapter because several more victims of Richard will be revealed and, yes, someone else will get attacked! But, this time, that person will end up dead!**

**Please review!**


	5. Tragedy, shockers and pleading for help

**I hate to break this to you, but someone dies in the chapter. And, yes, it's someone we all know and loved. He, too, also helped Elliot and he's also an old friend of Don's (I know that Jerry Orbach (RIP with love and respect) died in 2004, but let's pretend that Briscoe was still alive for the sake of this story, okay?)**

**Also, I would like to thank you all for submitting your names so I can use you in my story. Now, I may have to put you in a difficult and painful position, but I have to do that in order to make Richard look more sinister and conniving. Oh, and by the way, since Jazzmine was pregnant by him, one of the other reviewers will have a child by him. A child he will know about.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: At the end of this chapter, I'm gonna ask you a serious question on what's gonna happen to Richard at the end of the story. I hope you won't let me down.**

**On a side note: Something terrible happens to Olivia in this chapter, too. Be warned.**

**X**

**24 hours later**

**St. Mark's Hospital**

**Bobby Goren's room**

Alex held her husband's hand while she watched him. He had his eyes closed and the machines were doing the breathing for him. She closed her eyes and tried to block her tears, but she failed. Sitting in a wheelchair, dressed in a hospital gown and looking disheveled, all she could do was by at his side.

_I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, _she thought, angry tears falling from her eyes. Her thoughts turned to the sick freak known as Richard White. Damn him for ruining her life! He just had to come back and make so many people's lives miserable. And for what? Because Olivia never wanted him in the first place? Not her fault. He wanted what he couldn't have and that pissed him off. He has no one to blame but himself.

Wiping her tear-stained face with her fingers, Alex once again looked at her coma-deprived husband. This would mark the third time since they been together that he ended up in the hospital, fighting for his life. And he did it just to make sure she was safe. When she was kidnaped and held hostage by that psycho serial killer, Bobby went through hell and back to rescue her...and paid the price for it in the process.

_Please, God, don't take my husband away from me. I need him. I need him so much. He needs to know his child, _she thought. When she found out she was pregnant, she wanted to surprise him. But, since Richard came back and nearly destroyed everything she had worked hard for, she don't know how she's gonna live another day.

Alex pulled his hand up and kissed it gently. Then, after looking at him one more time, she wheeled herself out of the room, more angry tears falling from her eyes.

Crying was all she could do at this point.

X

**20 minutes later**

**Central Park**

Katie Wolfe walked down the concrete path and just looked at the beautiful scenery in front of her. She loved coming here during the day because it gave some time to think and relax. Her demanding job as a public accountant derailed her social life, but hey, she had a child to take care of and bills to pay. Katie wondered if she'll ever get the man of her dreams. After what happened three years ago, she's too scared to talk to anyone.

Running her fingers through her long hair, she looked at the happy couples laughing, crying and being so in love with each other. That was enough to make her cry. What that man did destroyed her belief in love and stability. He took something special away from her. He took her virginity, her self-respect and her dignity away. He also invoked fear, resentment and intolerance in her. Now, whenever she's out in public, she'd always look over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her and she'd always make sure there were people around her in public places. She was just that scared.

Checking her watch, Katie knew she had to get back to work before she ends up standing at the unemployment line. She turned around and headed back when she felt a strong hand grabbing her shoulder. She looked up and tried so hard not to scream when she stood face to face with Richard White.

"Hello, Katie. Remember me?" he snarled at her.

"W-what are you doing here?" she stammered. She tried so hard to fight the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of and it involves you, my dear," he snapped.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough already?! Leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed.

"No. You kept something from me. Something from three years ago and I don't like it one bit. You kept my daughter away from me and I have a right to be her father. Now, you're gonna take me to her!"

"I'm not going anywhere, you psychotic bastard! Leave me alone right now or I'll call the police! And you're not gonna get my baby!" Katie roared.

Richard got upset. He raised his hand up and slapped her. Hard. She fell down on the ground and held her face in her hand. She looked up at him and got pissed. That's when she decided to do something: she screamed.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she yelled.

Richard got pissed. First Olivia, now Katie. He couldn't take this anymore. He pulled out his signature gun and pointed it right at her.

"Scream one more time and I'll fucking kill you, bitch! Let's go!" he roared.

Katie didn't listen to him. She wasn't about to become a victim again, so she kicked the gun out of his hand and took off running. She didn't bother going back to work. She decided to go home and be with her child. They had to get out of here, for their own good.

X

**30 minutes later**

**Lennie Briscoe's apartment**

Don decided to go see his old friend for a while, to breathe a little bit after he left the hospital. Elizabeth wasn't getting any better and he was starting to get frustrated. Sure, the doctors were doing everything they could to save her, but, at this point, he was running out of time. He was losing his patience and it was not good.

"Hello? Lennie, are you home?" he called out. He placed his hand on the door and began to knock, only to find that it was cracked open. Curiosity got the best of him, so he pushed it open and stepped inside. His brown eyes were wide open like paper plates as he surveyed the carnage in the living room. Broken glasses, torn up furniture and shattered walls shocked him.

Slowly, he pulled out his gun and began searching for his friend. He kicked the items that were in his way and looked around the small apartment. He noticed the bedroom door was cracked open , so he went and kicked it down with his foot. When he stepped inside, his whole world crumbled around him yet again.

It was Lennie Briscoe all right. And he was dead. Single gunshot wound to his head. Multiple stab wounds to his chest and there was blood spattered all over his bed, his wall and even on the floor.

"NO!! LENNIE!!" Don screamed as he scrambled over to the bed. He picked his friend up in his arms and held him tightly. He didn't care if he got blood all over him. He was too busy rocking Lennie back and forth and crying hysterically. First the love of his life was viciously attacked and now his best friend was dead. And, deep down inside, he knew who did this!

_Richard, I don't care if I lose my job. I don't care if I go to jail. If you ever come across me, I'll fucking kill you with my bare fucking hands!!_

X

**10 minutes later**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

Jazzmine walked inside the precinct, looking for someone to talk to. She stood in the middle of the precinct, clutching something in her hands while she waited. Jazzmine noticed a tall, lanky man talking to a police officer when he noticed her. He smiled and decided to cut his conversation short so he could speak with her.

"Hi. My name is Detective John Munch. How may I help you?" he asked, smiling warmly.

"Do you remember me? My name is Jazzmine Caprice. You were one of the detectives who investigated my case," she announced softly.

"How could I ever forget that face? Richard attacked you eight years ago, right?" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in, which she did.

"Yes. I was also carrying his child, but, shortly after my pregnancy, he stabbed me in my stomach and left me to die in my own apartment. To this day, I'm still haunted by it. Furthermore, I was actually looking forward to being a mother. The son of a bitch took that away from me," she sobbed. Munch handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry he did this, Jazzmine. But, why are you here?" he asked curiously.

"I've seen him," she simply said.

His eyes were wide open in shock. "When?"

"Yesterday. He was just coming out of the hospital and I saw him running down the street. He looked pissed and I noticed he had his gun with him. I didn't hear any gunshots, though," Jazzmine explained.

Munch was jotting some information down on a notepad when another woman showed up. He looked up and saw her crying and clutching her child in her arms. He got up and approached them.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm here..." she tried to choke out.

"Take your time, Miss," he encouraged her.

Katie looked over and saw a woman who looked familiar to her. "Jazz?"

"Katie girl? Oh, God!" Jazzmine exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair and went over to her.

"You two know each other?" Munch asked, looking confused.

"Yes," Jazzmine admitted, looking depressed. "Katie's my sister. And Chandra's my niece."

This situation has gotten more interesting.

X

**1 hour later**

**St. Mark's Hospital**

**Olivia Stabler's room**

"Come on, babe. We have to get out of here," Elliot called out from the hallway.

"I'll be right there," she replied while she packed her things. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital soon enough, especially after that little altercation with Richard yesterday. Maybe Elliot will finally take her over to Europe as planned. She needs to get away.

After getting her things together, Olivia grabbed her bag (making sure it's not heavy, due to her condition) and walked out of the room, where Elliot was waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked, giving her his famous shit eating grin. Sometimes, she get lost in it.

"Let's go. I can't wait to get out of here," she replied, returning his smile with one of her own. Together, hand in hand, they walked out of the hospital.

Reaching for their car, they didn't even have time to get in because another car screeched into the parking lot. The passenger side window was open and someone was driving. Before either of them had time to react, shots rang out.

When it was all over, Elliot got up and started chasing the car down the street. When the car got away, he ran back to make sure his wife was okay. But, when he got closer and closer, his heart stopped.

Olivia was laying in the pool of her own blood. Bullet holes from her shoulder and probably the most tragic of them all: her stomach.

Richard White took the life of an unborn child. _His _unborn child. _Their _unborn child. He sunk down on the concrete and pulled his fallen wife into her arms. He began sobbing hysterically.

_He took my child. He tried to kill my children. He attacked my cousin and his wife. Richard White's a dead man! He's a fucking dead man!_

X

**Meanwhile**

**2 hours later**

**Unknown location**

Samantha Roscovich muffled something incoherently while she was being handcuffed to the bed. Her mouth was taped shut and she was butt naked. Fresh bruises covered her body as she felt hot tears rolling down her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her _again. _She had worked so hard to get her life back together after what happened to her three years ago. She struggled to go back to school, going back to work and being out on the town again. She never went out alone and she refused to date again.

But, now, her nightmare was happening all over again. And, this time, the results could be fatal. His intention was to torture, rape and then kill her. She was so desperate to escape but she was trapped.

She could hear the door opening. Fear rose within her when she heard his footsteps. Her eyes were wide open when he approached her.

"Hello, Samantha. It's time for us to have some fun again," he grinned devilishly.

She wished he would kill her now so she won't have to deal with this bullshit anymore.

**Tova, don't worry, you'll make an appearance in the next chapter. And, how much more sick can this man get? More drama for your mama in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**By the way, how you like to see where Richard White end up:**

**In jail?**

**Being tortured by some sick freaks?**

**Buried six feet under (getting shot, stabbed or maimed does apply)?**

**Let me know, all right?**

**Please review!**


	6. Knowing the awful truth

**Wow, so many of you took the last chapter really hard. I'm so glad you all love it. Now, originally, I had intended on killing one more person in this chapter, but I decided to give these people a break, you know? Even I'm sick and tired of killing people off. Besides, the only person who might die is Richard.**

**I'm so happy all of you are loving this story so much. Man, I thought 'Stalked Again' was gonna get so much buzz, but the sequel outshone it, ten fold. Thank you so much and please keep reading.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I don't want the lynch mob coming after me because a certain someone will leave in this chapter. But, don't worry, she's not just gonna leave without saying anything and she won't be gone for long (come on, guys, Elliot and Olivia can't be apart). So, please, don't hurt me.**

**On a side note: Another shocking twist happens here. It concerns you, Tova.**

**X**

**One month later**

**Unknown location**

**Queens, New York**

When Richard got done having his way with his latest victim, he rolled off of her and fell right to sleep. Sammy Rosco , on the other hand, froze while she just laid there and cried even harder. This was the third time today he raped her and she didn't even put up a fight. She was too busy thinking of a way to escape from his clutches. But, at the rate he's going, the next breath she'll take will be her very last.

However, beneath that terrible reality, there was a glimmer of hope for her. Earlier, when he had his way with her, the son of a bitch was stupid enough to release her from her bonds. That gave her enough time to reach over and grabbed her clothes from off the recliner. She looked over her shoulder for a second, making sure he was still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to get dressed. When she got done, she tiptoed towards the door quietly.

Just when she was about to put her hand on the doorknob and turn it, she felt a pair of strong hands encircling her neck, squeezing the life out of her. Sammy began to scream her heart out, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. She raised her leg up and kicked him in between his legs, making him scream. He released her from his strong grip and she bolted out the door, feeling the sunlight beaming on her face.

Sammy looked over her shoulder for a second to make sure he wasn't behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't come. Taking another deep breath, she took off running.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed as she kept running for her life. Fortunately, a construction worker saw her running, so he dropped everything.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"You've gotta help me, sir. I was raped and if I hadn't ran, he would've killed me!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, honey. Calm down, all right? You're safe and I'm gonna take good care of you. Let me take you inside my office," he said before he led her inside. He sat her down on the sofa while he reached over and grabbed the phone. He dialed 911 while she just there, shaking.

When he got off the phone, he noticed she was rocking back and forth on the sofa. His heart went out to her. Whoever did this really damaged her mentally, physically and emotionally.

"The police should be on their way. By the way, my name is Bailey. What's yours?" he asked softly.

"Sammy," she simply replied.

"That's such a pretty name for a pretty girl like you. Sammy, are you hungry? I'm on my lunch break and I can tell you haven't eaten," he said as he went into the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of pasta.

"I could eat something. I haven't eaten anything in two weeks," she said quietly.

"That's how long he's been holding you hostage?" he asked as he put the plate in the microwave.

"Yeah. And it's not the first time he did this, too," she revealed.

"He attacked you before? When did this happen?"

Sammy sighed. "Three years ago. I was on my way home from school when I was grabbed from behind. He pushed me into his car and drove to an abandoned apartment building in Brooklyn. He dragged me inside, threw me down on the floor, ripped my clothes off and raped me over and over again. When he got done, he held a knife against my throat and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. But, I went to the cops, anyway."

Bailey looked at her in shock. "So, he doing this out of revenge because you wised up and told the police? Man, he's sick."

"I know," she said, smiling at him a little. She didn't know why she had decided to explain her trauma to a complete stranger, but she trusted him and he was so kind and caring towards her. Besides, she had nowhere else to turn.

Bailey grabbed the plate out of the microwave and handed it to her, making sure nothing got on her clothes. He placed a fluffy towel on her lap and smiled when he saw her eating.

"Thank you so much," she moaned as she felt the pasta running down her throat.

"My mother made it. She's the best pasta maker I'd ever know. You're welcome, by the way," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sammy returned his smile with one of her own. Her smile got even bigger when she heard the sirens drawing closer. She was gonna be okay. She was gonna heal. And she was gonna make sure Richard White rots in jail for the rest of his miserable life.

X

**2 hours later**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

Olivia laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. It's been two weeks. Two whole weeks since she lost the most important person in her life. Her unborn child. Her innocent unborn child. Richard White had done it again. He won. He got in her head and made her life miserable.

She didn't know what to do. She thought about Elliot, their children, Don, Elizabeth, Bobby, Alex, Lennie and everyone in her life. He was hurting all of them and it was all her fault. She couldn't go on living with the guilt any longer. She couldn't go on living with the pain anymore. Richard had done such a wonderful job ruining her life, that she was beginning to question everything she believed in.

With clouds of tears forming in her brown eyes, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. After a few moments, she folded the piece of paper and sat it neatly down on the table. She could no longer stop the tears that were now flowing freely from her brown eyes as she got up and grabbed her bags. Heading towards the door, she looked back at the home she shared with the man she loved and the children she adored. She couldn't do this to them. Especially with Richard's still on the loose, coming after her.

_I'm so sorry, Elliot. I hope you can forgive me. But, I can't let another person get hurt. What happened is all my fault. I'm the reason why you're hurting. I hope in time, you can understand, _she thought sadly before she walked out the door.

X

**2 hours later**

_Dear Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth,_

_I love you all so much. I can't believe I decided to write this, but, at least I left you something instead of just walking away. I wasn't planning on leaving, but, after Richard hurt you all, I couldn't stand it anymore. It's all my fault because he wanted me. He decided to hurt you to hurt me and he has because I couldn't do anything to help you. I blame myself for allowing it to happen and I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain. _

_Elliot, baby, please understand that I love you with all my heart and soul. Please don't hate me because I'm only doing this to protect you. I already had enough of Richard hurting the people I loved and if he took you away from me, I would die. I would never forgive myself. Just like I can't forgive myself for Richard hurting Bobby, Alex, Lennie, Elizabeth and our children. I know he's still coming after me, but I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry for everything._

_With all my love,_

_Olivia Hannah Benson-Stabler_

Elliot held the letter in his hands. His tears were damped on the paper and he could barely hold it together. Olivia was gone. His wife was gone. The love of his life was gone. She left to spare any pain she may have caused but she didn't do anything wrong. She left to protect him and their family. He couldn't love her more. But, he wasn't about to let her go just yet.

"Alex, can you do me a favor?" he asked the petite woman, who happens to be Bobby's wife.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked.

"Can you watch the kids for a while? I'm going on a mission," he said as he grabbed his keys off the table.

"You're going to find Liv, aren't you?" she said, knowing full and well.

"I'm going to bring her back before that sick freak gets his hands on her again!" he yelled before he ran out the door.

Alex just smiled.

X

**3 hours later**

**Queens, New York**

Running like a madman, Richard hobbled down the street, looking pissed off as usual. The cops have been chasing him for miles and he needed to stop and take a deep breath. Stupid bitch Sammy. She just had to ruin it for him by running away and calling the police. He should've killed her when he had the chance, but he also knew the police would find the body. He was running out of options and he was angry. That was the third time a woman managed to slip through his clutches and he didn't like it one bit.

He immediately stopped in his tracks when he looked across the street and saw a woman walking down the sidewalk, clutching some grocery bags in her hands. He licked his lips and smirked. He was getting a hard on just looking at her. He decided to take care of this problem and fast.

Meanwhile, Olivia kept walking down the street, looking broken, disheveled and heartbroken. She was halfway down the block from th home she used to live and she didn't have the heart to turn around and go back. She didn't wanna leave Elliot, but she couldn't let him get hurt. And she already had to endure Richard's wrath. She felt like shit and a whole lot more.

She was too wrapped up on herself that she didn't notice someone behind her. She stopped in her tracks, dropped her bags on the ground, pulled her gun out of her holster and turned around.

"Stop where you are!" she screamed, pointing the gun at the unknown person.

"Olivia! Please, put the gun down and come home!" he screamed back.

_I should've known he would come after me, _she thought as she placed her gun back in her holster. Just then, Elliot approached her.

"Elliot, go home. I don't want anything to happen to you. That's why I left, to spare you," she said softly.

"I'm not going home until you come with me. I love you, Olivia. I'm not gonna let you go again. I can't function without you. Please, baby, what Richard did was not your fault. This was all his doing."

"He hurt the people I loved just to get to me. And he's doing a very good job, too. I'm weak. I'm damaged goods. You don't wanna be with me."

He reached out to her and she went into his arms. She sobbed on his chest while he kissed her head gently and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I'm so sorry for everything," Olivia sobbed.

He just nodded his head. Then, after releasing her from his embrace, he grabbed her bags and together they went home. Olivia knew she have some making up to do, but she couldn't go one day without being with her husband. She loved him too much.

"Elliot, I love you," she said when they stood in front of the home their shared. Their home.

"I love you, too, Liv. And, don't worry, we're gonna get him. No matter what it takes."

X

**24 hours later**

**Apartment complex**

**Brooklyn, New York**

Tova Rich stared blankly at the one photo she had of her mother. She looked so happy, but, in actuality, she was miserable. Tova knew what it's like to be the brunt of her mother misery. For years, growing up with just one parent was no walk in the park. She barely knew her father, who took off when she was eight-years-old. Since then, she had suffered verbal abuse and neglect from her depressed and despondent mother. When she was sixteen, she was abruptly kicked out of the house and forced to live on her own. Tova desperately wanted to work things out with her mother, but Billie didn't wanna have anything to do with her.

For the next several years, Tova searched for her missing father, with no results. Finally, she realized that he didn't want to be in her life. So, she let it go, gave up and moved on with her life.

She went to college in another state, then she moved back here after graduation. She went back into her old home to see her mother, but, to her shock, her mother looked and treated her like she was a stranger or something. To make matters worse, none of her family members wanted anything to do with her. Tova tried so hard to maintain a personal relationship with them, but they showed her the door. She stopped fighting and let it go.

And she knew why. It was because of her father. One year ago, she finally figured out why he cut himself out of her life. He was living a life she couldn't afford. She wasn't jealous because she was doing so well on her own. But, when she found out what he had done, she wanted to kill herself because she couldn't even believe she knew him.

Tova Rich couldn't understand why she ended up with Richard White as her father.

She'll probably never know, too.

X

**The same day**

**Unknown location**

**Queens, New York**

Sarah and Moira were tied up and gagged. They both were crying and they desperately needed help. Moira was snatched up three days ago and she had never been so scared in her life. Sarah was snatched up last night when she was walking home from the grocery store.

A moment later, they heard someone's footsteps approaching them. They both braced themselves when Richard appeared. He was smiling sinisterly and it showed, because his pearly whites blinded them.

"Ladies, it's time for us to have some fun. Oh, and by the way, don't even think about escaping. When I get done with the both of you, you're gonna wish you were dead," he snarled.

Sarah closed her eyes while Moira cried. They both hoped and prayed for a miracle.

**More drama in the next chapter! And, there's gonna be another shocking twist concerning one of the girls he kidnaped! And I think we need some EO smut, too.**

**Please review!**


	7. Happiness for now

**Since I have nothing to do (it's so fucking hot), I decided to put in another chapter. And I decided to add some smut in the mix. Elliot and Olivia need it. And, did I mention there was gonna be another shocking twist concerning one of Richard's victims? I'm pretty sure I did (grins evilly). But, I decided to wait until the next chapter to reveal it. I think they need a break for a change.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Dickie, Bobby and Elizabeth all survive in this chapter. Consider this a angst-free chapter.**

**On a side note: Enforcer, Richard actually has two daughters. One who's grown up and another who's just three-years old.**

**X**

**Two weeks later**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

Olivia couldn't have been more happier in her life now.

Sure, the drama with Richard was still in the air, but for the last several months, she hadn't seen or heard from him. And that suited her just fine.

Besides, she has a handsome husband who'll protect her at any cost.

Laying in Elliot's strong arms, she looked up at him and grinned foolishly. She couldn't believe she left him like that. She knew in her heart he would do anything for her. She thought she had done the right thing by leaving. She wanted to protect him and their family, but the damage was done. She couldn't have been more relieved when he came after her.

Now, no matter what happens, Elliot and Olivia will stand together. It's obvious that they got each other's back.

"I love you," she whispered to him. He looked at her and gave her his famous shit eating grin that she loved so much.

"I love you, too, baby. I'm never letting you go again," he declared.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours. I've always been yours. I was so dumb to leave you," she said. She didn't let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, no more tears, okay? The most important thing is we're together again and we're gonna keep it that way," he said as he kissed her eyelids gently.

"I'm so sorry about our baby," she said sadly.

"Me, too. But, the doctor said you can still have children. And when was the last time we made sweet love, huh?"

"Before Richard White came back."

"Exactly. There's no time like the present," he said before he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I wanna wait until all of this is blown over, okay?" she said softly.

"Whatever you want, beautiful. Maureen left her birth control pills in the bathroom. She said you can use them. She'd always stack up," he chuckled.

Olivia kissed him quickly before she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet door and, sure enough, the birth control pills sat right in front of her. She grabbed it and popped one pill out from the box. She popped it right in her mouth and drank a glass of water before she cut off the lights and left.

When she stepped back into the bedroom, she drooled at the sight of Elliot. He was naked, ready and anxious to have her. She felt the same way about him. God, he was gorgeous. She could devour him forever.

"You coming, Mrs. Stabler? I'm getting lonely," he said. He was pouting.

"Well, we can't have that, can we, Mr. Stabler?" she teased before she jumped back in the bed with him. They fell into each other's arms and began kissing passionately, their tongues playing tag. She opened her mouth so he could have more access. Their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies. It was obvious they needed each other in the worst way possible.

Olivia moaned when she felt his hands pinching her rock hard nipples, feeling them tingle with delight. Elliot smiled at his beautiful wife before he leaned down and captured one of them in her mouth. She threw her head back and sucked in her breath when he did the same to her other nipple. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and screamed when he went further down; kissing on her stomach, her hips and the outer barrier of her swollen opening. He parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her. She bucked her hips and felt a warm sensation trickling down between her legs when he slipped another finger inside of her.

"Elliot, God," she groaned. Before long, she convulsing into a million pieces. Only Elliot Stabler could bring her to such passionate heights.

He placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and split her open with his fingers. He began lapping her up vigorously; swirling her swollen clit with his tongue. She thrashed her head from side to side and began to sweat. She was so hot, she could barely breathe. Her husband was doing so many things to her body like never before. Over and over, he licked her up and down like she was his favorite dessert. God, she wanted him in the worst way possible.

"Elliot, baby, I need you! Take me now!" she screamed. He didn't have to hear that twice. He moved on top of her and fused his mouth to hers once again. Olivia squealed with delight when he slid inside of her easily. He braced himself and began moving in and out of her with expertise. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name. Her husband was so addictive. She couldn't get enough of him and vice versa.

"Oh, God," she groaned when he began to pick up his pace. Elliot bit down on her shoulder and grunted when she began to clamp down on him. With the bed creaking beneath them and the headboard banging against the wall, they were definitely making a lot of noise. Olivia couldn't have been more pleased.

She screamed again when she felt him releasing everything he had into her. She came right along with him and felt hot, sticky and satisfied. He rolled off of her and fell on the bed, his chest heaving up and down. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply. That was probably the best sex they ever had.

"God, woman, you're gonna be the death of me," Elliot breathed.

"I should say the same thing, you beast," she giggled.

Just then, the phone rang. Elliot groaned because he wanted to go another round with her. But, he'll end up getting the third degree if he didn't answer. After a few seconds, he reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Stabler," he answered.

"_Dad?" _a familiar male voice called out to him.

"Dickie?" Elliot said, sitting up on the bed in anticipation.

"Dad, it's me. I'm awake. I wanna see you. I wanna see Olivia," he said.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, who was looking at him strangely and asking him who he was talking to. He just smiled.

"Son, we'll be right there," he said before he hung up the phone.

"Elliot Michael Stabler, who the hell was that?" she scolded.

"It-it was Dickie. He came out of his coma. He wants to see us!" he said excitedly.

"What? Are you serious?!" Olivia squealed with delight.

"Come on, baby. We're going to the hospital!" he screamed as he grabbed by her hand and dragged her out of bed.

X

**Two hours later**

**St. Mark's Hospital**

**Bobby Goren's room**

When Alex stepped inside, there was no change concerning her husband's condition. She sighed and pulled up a chair, then she sat down and grabbed his hand like she had done before. She placed it on her growing stomach because she desperately wanted him to feel their baby.

Alex was getting worried. Bobby has not woken up and she was beginning to wonder if he'll ever wake up. Without warning, she laid her head on his stomach and began to cry. Every single night, she hoped and prayed for him to come back to her, but her prayers haven't been answered. She didn't wanna end up being alone.

Suddenly, she felt something move. She slowly raised her head up and looked on in shock when his eyes began to twitch. She held his hand and encouraged him to open those beautiful brown eyes of his. Then she felt his hand squeezing hers.

"Come on, Bobby. You can do this. Open your eyes and look at me. You can do this," Alex encouraged. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked around and saw the woman he loved smiling at him.

"Alex?" he said hoarsely.

"Yes, Bobby. It's me. You're awake. You came back to me," she said softly.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"A while. Richard White stabbed you. He stabbed me, too," she replied, raising her shirt and revealing a stab wound on her hip.

"I missed you," he said, changing the subject.

"We missed you, too, Bobby," she replied as she placed his large hand on her stomach again. That time, he lingered on it softly.

"You're having my baby. Our baby. I'm so happy," Bobby said. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Don't leave us, Bobby. I was so afraid. I don't wanna lose you," she said as she felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me, Eames," he declared as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Face it, you and our beautiful baby are stuck with me in the long run."

"I love you, Bobby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Goren."

X

**20 minutes later**

**Elizabeth Donnelly's room**

Don decided to take break from planning Lennie's memorial service because he kept breaking down and crying over his best friend's untimely death. He needed comfort from the one woman he loved, but she still haven't waken up yet. He hoped by visiting her today that he would get the miracle he wanted.

When he opened the door and stepped inside, he got the shock of his life. Elizabeth smiled at him and waved. His heart stopped at the sight of her. He finally got his miracle.

"Well, are you gonna stand there and gawk at me or are you gonna come in here and give me a well-deserved hug?" she teased.

He went over to the right side of the bed and hugged her. She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"How long have you been up?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Not too long. I was waiting for you. I just got done watching the news and I'm so sorry to hear about Lennie. He was a great guy," she said sadly.

"Yeah. I loved him like a brother. By the way, I'm gonna get Richard White for what he did," he said, anger boiling in his veins.

"When you do, make sure you kick him in the balls for me," Elizabeth roared.

"No problem." Don fell silent.

"Don, what's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Liz, before Richard came back into the picture, I was gonna ask you something important," he admitted.

"What was that?" she asked anxiously.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a sparkling diamond engagement ring. Then he slowly slid it on his finger. Elizabeth was shocked.

"I was gonna ask you to marry me," Don said.

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"You didn't let me ask you, woman," he teased.

"Don't care. I said yes. Donald, I will marry you," she said more clearly.

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Then he pulled back and looked into her eyes. God, he loved her so much.

"I love you, Don," she said, breaking the silence.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth."

X

**30 minutes later**

**Dickie Stabler's room**

"Doctors said you could be home next week. They just want to make sure you don't suffer any setbacks," Elliot assured his only son.

"I understand. Where are the girls?" Dickie asked.

"In the cafeteria. It's just you and me, kid," Elliot teased.

"The girls told me Olivia lost the baby. I'm so sorry. I can't believe that son of a bitch is still walking the streets!" Dickie snapped.

"Hey, now..." Elliot tried to calm his son down.

"No, Dad, he pissed me off! He's the reason why I'm lying in this room right now! He hurt us. He couldn't leave Olivia alone so he had to come after us. He hurt me, Lizzie, Maureen, Katie and everyone close to us. I want him dead, Dad. I just want him dead." he broke down and cried.

Elliot hugged his son. He didn't say a word. He wanted Richard White dead, too.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry that I couldn't save my sisters in time. I'm sorry I couldn't save Liv. She didn't deserve to lose her baby," he said more calmly.

_I'm sorry, too, son. But, I'm not gonna let that bastard get away with it, either. He's gonna pay with his blood. I'll make sure of it! _Elliot thought angrily as he hugged his son.

X

**24 hours later**

**Unknown location**

**Queens, New York**

"We need to get out of here before he comes back," Moira said as she worked to free herself from the bonds she was bound to.

"How? There's no windows," Sarah complained.

"There's a door. We'll get out through there and run to the nearest pay phone. I have two children and a husband waiting at home," Moira declared as she managed to get free. Then, she went over and quickly released her newfound friend.

"How long have you been married?" Sarah asked as they began to get dressed.

"Six wonderful years and counting. Are you married?" Moira asked.

"I'm about to. My wedding's in two weeks. My fiance's worried sick about me."

"All the more reason why we need to get the hell out of here!" Moira screamed as they ran to the front door. Just when they were about to get out of there, they heard Richard's car pull up.

"Shit! He's here! We need to find another door!" Moira snapped.

"Is there a back door?" Sarah asked.

"You read my mind. Let's go!" Moira said before they ran to find the back door. When they did, they noticed it was locked.

"Let's kick the door down," Sarah suggested. Together, they kicked the door before it was broken down. Then, with the sunlight beaming on their faces, they broke camp and left, tasting freedom and anxious to get back home.

**Damn, two more victims managed to escape his clutches. But, they're gonna see him again. And, the drama kicks up in super gear in the next chapter because (suspense music in the background) someone we all know and love so much will get snatched up!! Stay tuned!**

**BTW, I'm already working on another SVU story. This time, and please answer this question, have we ever seen an episode where the detectives deal with domestic violence cases? If so, and you know about it, please let me know and I'll give you credit.**

**Please review!**


	8. New nightmare

**Okay, since you all loved the last chapter, I decided to do another angst-free, smut chapter before I go for the kill. Keep in mind, though, Richard White is still out there and what he does in the next couple of chapters will shock you!**

**And I'm sorry for not updating at all last week. My phone line got messed up due to the heavy rain I endured. Fortunately, I finally got it fixed yesterday (thank God) and now I can continue updating!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Okay, so there will be some angst moments at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry, but I need to keep you on your toes.**

X

**2 weeks later**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

Humming in contentment, Don danced around his office, pretending that he was dancing with Elizabeth. He had every reason to laugh. He had every reason to be happy. Just two weeks ago, the woman he loved finally woke up and he asked her to marry him. Now, when she gets out of the hospital (which happens to be today, of course), they're gonna plan their wedding. They want to be married as soon as possible.

But, he has one more task to accomplish. And that's to get Richard White for hurting the people he loved. Don knew he's in for a long fight, but he's not about to give up. He was gonna make sure the son of a bitch pay for causing so much pain to everyone, especially to Elizabeth and Olivia.

"Mornin' Cap," Fin said as he walked in, holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.

"Good morning, Fin!" Don exclaimed happily. Fin found his happy go lucky sprit very weird, but he didn't complain. Hell, he'll be like that, too, if the woman he loved woke up from her coma.

"Happy that Elizabeth's gettin' out today?" Fin asked, smiling.

"You know it. I asked her to marry me," Don announced while he was jumping for joy.

"Congratulations. I know y'all gonna have a wonderful life together. I can't wait to get married again," Fin said.

"Thinking about asking Casey to marry you?" Don asked while he grabbed his trench coat from behind his chair.

"Yeah. I'm not getting any younger. I mean, I love her and I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with her."

"She's a good woman. Take care of her, Fin. She doesn't have anyone to look after her," Don said before he left his office and headed out. He had to get to the hospital.

"You comin' back?" Fin called out to him.

"I don't know. If I don't, have Munch be in charge. He knows what to do," Don called back before he left.

_Great, I have to take orders from my bony ass partner. It's gonna be a long fucking day, _Fin thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He was about to sit down at his desk when Casey came in.

"Hey, beautiful, I was just thinking about you," he quipped as he got up and approached her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

"Damn, are you that glad to see me?" he chuckled.

"Where's Don?" she whispered.

"He went to the hospital. You know Elizabeth's getting out today," Fin reminded her, smiling smugly.

"And that's why I'm here. I thought we could use the interrogation room," she replied, winking at him and smiling devilishly.

"Casey Novak, what are you implying?" he scolded playfully as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the interrogation room. She closed the door and locked it, then she looked over and made sure the blinds were down. The last thing she needed was for someone to watch them.

"Perfect. Now, Detective Odafin Tutuola, I need you to strip," Casey purred.

He didn't have to be told twice. Within moments, the two ended up going at it like animals, something that they will both remember for the rest of their lives.

X

**1 hour later**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

When they got home from the hospital, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Elliot and Olivia stumbled towards their bedroom, ripping each other's clothes off in the process. They have every reason to celebrate because Dickie woke up and he was getting out tomorrow. That means they have one more day to be with each other and they were gonna make the most of it.

When they reached inside their bedroom, they left a trail of clothes in the hallway. Elliot picked his desirable wife up in his arms and carefully tossed her on the bed. Olivia squealed with delight when she felt him pin her down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach.

Without warning, he ease her legs apart with his hands and slid inside of her slowly and completely. Olivia moaned in his ear when he braced himself and began moving in and out of her. Elliot grunted and groaned in her ear as he kept pounding into her. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name. She dug her fingers in his back and hissed when he found the one spot that turns her on.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, the newlyweds were definitely making the most of their time together. Before long, Olivia wound up on top of him. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she made sure her husband touched all the right spots. Elliot moaned and groaned; feeling hot and heavy inside of her.

She threw her head back and screamed when her release ripped through her flesh. She crashed on his sweat drenched chest and sighed when she felt him cum into her. He kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around her naked form. Silence filled the air for a while.

"I love you, Olivia Stabler," he said, breaking the silence.

"I love you, too," she replied, breathing a kiss on his throat.

"Just think. This time tomorrow, Dickie will finally be home," he said happily.

"I'm so glad he's okay. He's just like you," she giggled.

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Enough with the third degree already. Yes, my son takes after me."

"Are we still going to Europe?" she asked out of the blue.

"When all of this blows over. Richard's still out there and I'm not taking any chances with him following us. He's not gonna rest until either he has you again or you'll end up dead."

"I just want this shit to end, you know?" she sighed deeply.

Elliot leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. "I know you do, baby."

Olivia was turned on again. She reached up and kissed him more passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Before long, she moved on top of him again, fusing their bodies together again. Once again, she began rocking her hips in a frenzy, bringing them both to the peak of sexual pleasure.

Meanwhile, Richard was too busy hiding from the cops when he heard a female moan. Curious, he decided to find out what was going on. He looked from window to window until he found the source of the problem. He wanted to gag when he looked through the window and saw Olivia and Elliot having hot and passionate sex!

All he could see was Olivia riding Elliot like a whore and he actually liking it! But, the way she moved her hips turned him on and angered him at the same time. That should've been him laying beneath her. He should've been the one touching and kissing her. He wanted to throw up when he saw Elliot sit up and began kissing her neck.

_I can't believe that bitch! She's fucking Stabler! I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna fucking kill her! That's supposed to be me!_

Balling his fists together, he was definitely running out of time. Between his victims running away from him and Olivia making love with Elliot, he was getting more and more pissed by the second. Everything he worked so hard for went up in smoke and he has only one person to blame.

_Olivia. She did this to me. She was supposed to love me, but Elliot fucking Stabler had to come in and take her away from me! She's gonna pay for this! When I get done with her, she's gonna wish her own fucking father killed her! I can't wait anymore! Olivia Benson must die tonight!_

Grabbing his duffle bag, he went around the house until he reached the front yard. Jiggling with the doorknob, it took him only seconds before he opened the door and stormed right inside. He decided to wait until Olivia was all alone so he can move in for the kill...

She crashed on his chest and breathed heavily, feeling the aftermath of their furious lovemaking. Elliot rubbed her back with his hands and kissed her forehead gently. Olivia looked up at him and smiled. God, she loved him!

"That was wonderful," she chuckled as she breathed another kiss on his neck.

"Tell me about it. You took me to heaven and beyond, beautiful. I'm so glad I married you," he said before he kissed her again and climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going, handsome?" she purred.

"To take a shower and then I'm going to the precinct. Wanna join me?" he asked.

She didn't have to be asked twice. She was out of the bed and was in the bathroom within seconds.

X

**2 hours later**

"I'll see you later, okay? Make sure you lock the doors and don't be afraid to call me. I'll send the girls over if you're lonely," Elliot said, smiling brightly. They were standing at the door, holding each other close.

"Okay. I love you, Elliot," Olivia said, kissing him gently.

"I love you, too, beautiful. I'll be back soon," he said before he reluctantly released her and left, leaving her alone in the house. She closed the door and locked it, then she leaned back against it and sighed deeply. A sinful smile appeared on her face because she had big plans for Elliot when they do get to Europe. She started dancing around the room, thinking about what's gonna happen once they get there.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Olivia was confused because she swore Elliot paid the light bill last week. She stumbled through the darkness to find a flashlight when the lights came on. She looked up from the floor and wanted to die right there and then.

"Hello, Olivia. Remember me?" he asked sinisterly.

Tears were forming in her eyes. She slowly stood up and came face to face with the one and only Richard White. Suddenly, she took off running, heading towards the front door when he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back towards him.

"Thought you could run away, bitch? I don't think so! I vowed to make you pay for hurting me and now, it's about that time!" he screamed before he raised his fist up and punched her in her face. She went limp in his arms and began to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"No you don't, Olivia. You're not getting away from me this time," he hissed before he dragged her upstairs to the bedroom. Of course, she kicked, screamed and struggled to get away from him, but he proved to be much stronger than her. But, she bit down hard on his shoulder and took off running, searching for her gun. However, by the time she got downstairs, she tripped on the cord, crashing on the floor and feeling the hardwood floor smacking her face with a vengeance.

"I knew you were gonna try to get away from me. But, not this time, my sweet Olivia. You're gonna die and no one can save you," Richard cracked, smiling evilly. He stood at the top of the stairs, his arms folded over his chest.

Olivia felt dizzy. Within seconds, she fell unconscious.

**See? What I tell you? Next chapter, Richard goes on a rampage, his victims appear again and Elliot must do whatever it takes to save the woman he loves! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Countdown to midnight

**Thank you for loving this story so much! I didn't think so many of you would get attached so quickly. I'm almost done and what happens in the next couple of chapters will send you through the roof! And, to all the victims I mentioned, be warned. I'm bringing you back.**

**And, it won't be long before the new season begins! I can't wait to find out what happened after 'Screwed'!**

**BTW, please read my new story 'Black and Blue'. It's really good, I promise you!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**2 hours later**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

"Elliot! Get the phone!" Munch screamed.

Rolling his eyes and groaning with impatience, Elliot picked up the phone and held it against his ear.

"Hello?" he said gruffly.

"_Elliot..." _a female voice moaned.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked more frantically.

"_Elliot, it's me, Olivia. I need your help," _she cried.

"What happened? Baby, tell me what's wrong?" he asked, panic dripping in his voice.

"_Come home. Richard, he found me. He's gonna kill me."_

"Richard White? Is he at our house?" anger was boiling in his veins and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't think White was gonna come back so soon.

"_Yes. He attacked me right after you left. He said it's time for me to die...leave me alone, Richard!" _she screamed.

"_Hello, Detective Stabler. Remember me?" _Richard asked, laughing manically.

"You son of a bitch! Let her go right now!" Elliot screamed.

"_I don't think so. You see, at midnight tonight, Olivia Benson, no I'm sorry, Olivia Stabler will die. And it's gonna be all your fault. If you hadn't taken her away from me, she would've been having my baby and we would've been a family. But, no, she never loved me. And that hurts me so much. So, I'm gonna take her life, just like she took mine."_

"You're crazy!" Elliot screamed, which got the attention from the other detectives. Within seconds, they all gathered around him.

"_I'm not crazy, Elliot. I'm seeking revenge. And I'm finally gonna have it. So, don't even thinking about coming home or I'll kill your precious wife right now!"_

"Not before I'll kill you myself! But, I'm not worried about that because if I don't kill you, someone else will!" Elliot yelled.

"_What the fuck are you talking about?!"_

"Remember all of your victims? You know, the ones who managed to escape from your clutches? Well, I'm pretty sure they're cooking up a nice way to kill you. So, I'm not the only one who wants you dead. But, if you want to go back to prison, I suggest you release my wife right now!" Elliot demanded. But, his demands fell to deaf ears because he heard the phone click. Richard hung up the phone.

"Elliot, did you get a trace?" Munch asked.

"Didn't need to, John. The bastard's at my house. He's holding Liv hostage. He's gonna kill her tonight at midnight," Elliot said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Take some men with you. We all know that Richard's armed and dangerous," Fin suggested.

"That's what he wants. He's gonna kill Liv if I do bring some men with me. I have to do this alone. I'm not gonna lose the woman I love over that sick freak," Elliot declared. He didn't take two steps out the door when several of Richard's victims came in.

"Are you Elliot Stabler?" the ringleader asked.

"I am. And you are..."

"I'm Jazzmine Caprice and this is my sister, Katie Wolfe," she introduced.

"Let me guess: you're Richard's victims?" he asked.

"Yes, Detective Stabler. He's also the father of my child. She's missing and I can't find her. I believe he has her somewhere," Katie explained.

"And you're the other victims?" he asked the other ladies.

"Yes. I'm Moira and this is Sarah and Sammy. We too managed to escape," she explained.

Elliot motioned the five women inside. He needed know what other connection they have with him.

X

**7 hours until midnight**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

Olivia couldn't believe she was being held captive in her own home by that sick monster. Tied up and gagged, she looked around the living room; hoping to find something that will set her free. She couldn't scream because her mouth was covered in duct tape. Plus, she was battered and bruised all over her body. It was like she was being tortured all over again. And the thought of what happened to her three years ago ate her up inside.

Her heart raced when she heard his footsteps approaching. He stood right in front of her a moment later, holding a little girl in his arms. She was already beginning to fear the worst.

"Olivia, I would like for you to meet someone. This is my daughter, Chandra. She's gonna be living with me after I kill you," he said menacingly.

Olivia couldn't believe it. Richard has a child?! She struggled to break free, but it was no use. He had her right where he wanted her. Again.

"Now, Olivia, don't be rude. You haven't even heard the best part yet. I have another daughter, too. She's all grown up and she looks just like her mother," Richard said bitterly, thinking about the woman who ruined his life. "Would you like to meet her?"

When she didn't say anything, he put Chandra down and grabbed Olivia by her hair. He yanked her up out of her seat and dragged her into the living room. A female body was sitting on the couch, not moving a muscle. Richard smirked before he reached over and tore the duct tape away from her mouth.

"Her name is Tova Rich. She's all grown up. Why don't you say hello, Olivia? And I suggest you be nice," he snarled at her.

She didn't say anything. She looked at this poor woman and noticed something was not right. She looked for the source of the problem and screamed when she found it: a bullet hole pierced on her forehead.

She was dead.

"How could you do this?" she whispered, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Easy. I couldn't have her reporting me to the police so I had to get rid of her. Besides, she was a burden to me. Next up, I'm gonna take care of Chandra," he said sinisterly.

"How can you go to sleep at night, knowing what you had done?" Olivia growled.

"How can you go to sleep at night, knowing that you broke my heart?" he countered.

"You don't have one," she replied.

"What the fuck did you say, bitch?" he snapped.

"I said you don't have a heart, you bastard!" she snapped back.

"You whore!" he roared before he raised his hand up and slapped her across her face. She fell down on the couch, next to the dead body of Tova Rich.

"I suggest for you to shut the fuck up, Olivia. I do have a heart, but you broke it and stomped on it. Oh, and I would get acquainted with Tova, because at midnight, you're gonna end up meeting the same fate as she does," Richard snarled before he walked away with Chandra in his arms.

Olivia felt hot tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening again. To make matters worse, he killed his oldest child because he believed she was a burden to him. This man has truly lost his mind.

Suddenly, she heard someone moan. She didn't even pay attention to it at first, but then it got louder. She looked around the room to find the source and was shocked when she found the person who was making all that noise.

It was Tova. She was alive after all!

"Tova? If you can hear me, wake up, okay?" Olivia whispered.

She stirred around for a second before she finally woke up. She looked around and looked into the sparkling brown eyes of Olivia Stabler.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tova asked hoarsely.

"I'm Detective Olivia Stabler of the Special Victims Unit. And you're in my house," she whispered.

Realization dawned on her quickly. "My father brought me here."

"Yes. And you have a sister. She's three years old and her name is Chandra. He's gonna kill her," Olivia said.

"I have to get out of here. Clearly, he wants you," Tova cried.

"I know, I know, I know. But, you're supposed to be dead. I can't come up with a plan for you to escape right now. Plus, I'm supposed to die at midnight tonight. I just hope my husband knows what to do," Olivia countered.

Just then, they heard Richard's footsteps approaching. Tova went back to being dead while Olivia just laid there, looking scared. But, deep down inside, she was pissed and ready to kick his ass.

"I see you two got along so well," Richard said when he approached them, smiling evilly.

"She didn't say anything, you son of a bitch! She's dead, remember?" Olivia snapped.

Richard was about to hit her again when he felt something hitting him in the back of his head. He crashed on the floor and when he was able to look up, he saw Tova running out of the door, panting. His anger got the best of him as he turned his gaze to Olivia.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU KNEW MY DAUGHTER WAS ALIVE AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" he roared as he lunged at her. Olivia screamed when he wrapped his hands around her neck and started choking the life out of her. She raised her leg up and kicked him in his balls, causing him to squeal. He crashed on the coffee table and bumped his head against the leg of it, which gave her enough time to get up and haul ass out of the house. She managed to break free from her bonds as she ran; only looking back once to make sure Richard didn't follow her and making sure Chandra was safe in her arms. When she got outside, she looked for her car, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it sitting in the driveway.

She quickly opened the door and carefully threw Chandra inside, then she climbed in the driver's side. It took her only a few seconds before she got the car running. Not wasting anymore time, she began to pull out.

Richard stumbled out of the house, holding his head in his hands. He was infuriated and it showed because his face turned beet red. He looked around and got even more pissed when he saw Olivia pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street in a hurry.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared as he started chasing the car down the street, but he was too late. Olivia and Chandra were long gone. He was not happy.

_That's it! Now I'm really gonna kill her! And I'm gonna kill the rest of my victims for talking too fucking much!!_

X

**6 hours until midnight**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

"Katie, don't worry, we'll get your daughter back. I promise you," Elliot assured the hysterical woman.

"Listen to him, sis. You shouldn't be thinking about what Richard will do to her. Think about how happy you're gonna be when Chandra will be back in your arms," Jazzmine said as she rubbed her back.

Katie just held her face in her hands and sobbed. She was already thinking the worst and that's not good at all. Richard wanted her daughter dead, plain and simple.

Meanwhile, Olivia trotted up the steps of the precinct, Chandra sleeping in her arms. She was huffing and puffing but she couldn't stop. When she got to the top floor, she was running out of breath, but she was safe and far away from Richard.

"Olivia, is that you?" Fin asked when he came outside for some air.

"Where's Elliot?" she breathed.

"I'll go get him!" he shouted before he went back inside. A few minutes later, Elliot and Katie came out.

"My baby!" she screamed. Olivia handed Chandra over to her mother while Elliot yanked her in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently as she clung to him tightly.

"What happened?" he whispered in her ear as they went inside.

"I-I had to get out of there. He's gonna kill me tonight at midnight. I had to make sure Chandra was okay," Olivia sobbed.

"Thank you, Detective Benson, for saving my little girl," Katie cried as she held her daughter. They were about to sit down when shots rang out.

"What the hell was that?!" Munch screamed.

"Get the girls and make sure they get to safety!" Elliot screamed and Fin, who nodded.

"No one goes nowhere!" a male voice snapped.

Everyone in the precinct looked up and saw Richard White holding a gun against Jazzmine's temple.

**And the climax has taken off! I promise you, though, there's gonna be more in the next chapter. Someone gets shot! I'm not gonna tell you who, though (evil grins)!**

**Please review!**


	10. Lives taken

**Someone or some people gets shot in this chapter. I'm not gonna say anything so you'll just have to wait and see. And the drama is far from over. I'm telling you right now: Richard will go berserk! And how much more can Olivia take? It's gonna be explosive, I tell you!**

**Author's note: Since Richard's taking everyone hostage at the precinct, do you think he'll get shot by his victims or the SWAT team? Let me know, okay?**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter shorter than my others because I need to add more suspense in the coming chapters. Bare with me.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**5 hours until midnight**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

"I want all of your guns! Kick them over to me right now!" Richard screamed. He held his gun against Jazzmine's temple and she wanted so badly to kick him where it really hurts. She was pissed and the only thing that's keeping her from kicking his ass was her sister and her niece.

Everyone who was carrying guns kicked them over by his feet. He made Jazzmine pick them up, then he made her lock them in Olivia's desk. He then pushed her over to where the rest of his victims were standing at.

"You did good, Jazz. I'm proud of you. I'm so sorry that I'm gonna have to kill you in a little while," he sneered before he smacked her with the gun. She went down and collapsed on top of Sammy and Sarah, who groaned.

"Now, there's some other things I need to do, but if only I can figure out what it is...I got it!" Richard snapped his fingers and smiled evilly. "I know what to do. I'm gonna make love to Olivia Stabler one more time before I kill her!"

"Not gonna happen, asshole!" Olivia snapped.

Instead of getting angry, he just smiled. "Oh, honey, you don't have a choice. Elliot or anybody else can't save you. I'm still planning on killing you at midnight. And, by looking at my Rolex watch, you only have five hours left to live."

"You're fucking sick!" she screamed.

His smile faded when she said those words. He stormed over to her, only to be blocked by Elliot, who had his arms crossed. He was seething.

"Get out of my way, Stabler," Richard hissed.

"Leave my wife alone. The only person she's gonna be making love to is me!" Elliot snapped.

Richard lunged at him, but Elliot was smarter than that. He moved out of the way and took great pleasure in seeing White fall flat on his face. He quickly recovered and pointed his gun at Olivia's temple.

"You bastard! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in her head right now!"

Elliot smiled. "If you do kill her, at least she'll go out, knowing that I loved her and she loved me. Besides, you're gonna end up dead, too. That is, if I don't kill you first."

"What did you say, motherfucker?" Richard snarled.

"I said you're gonna end up dead. That is, if I don't kill you first. I can name several people who wants you dead. All I gotta do is say the word and it'll be all over for your stupid ass."

Richard snapped then. He really went berserk. He ended up pulling the trigger, but Elliot managed to move out of the way. White fired several more shots before he ran out of bullets. Growling, he went over and grabbed Jazzmine once again, who was crying.

"Unlock it!" he snapped as he dragged her back over to Olivia's desk. It took her only seconds to get Benson's desk unlocked again and when she did, he reached down and pulled out two more guns. Then, he knocked Jazzmine down again with the butt of it.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore. One of you must die right now! Who should it be?!" he roared.

"You already shot someone, you son of a bitch!" Katie snapped.

"What did you say, bitch?" he snapped at her.

"I said you already shot someone, Richard! My daughter! You shot her, you bastard!" she cried as she held her unconscious daughter in her arms. Chandra was bleeding from the side of her head. It looked severe and she was unconscious.

"None of this would be happening if you would've just let me in her life, Katie!" he screamed.

"I didn't want you to have anything to do with her! You were gonna ruin her life, just like you ruined mine!" she sobbed.

"And mine!" Moira said as she stood up.

"And mine!" Sammy screamed.

"Don't forget about me, you sick bastard!" Sarah steamed.

Jazzmine came up behind him. She was ready to move in for the kill and more. She had waited a long time to get her hands on him. He ruined her life, cost her chance of being a mother and tried to take her life. Well, now, she was about to take control again.

"You ruined my life, too, Richard. You took the one thing that mattered to me the most. Now, I'm about to ruin your life," she hissed. By the time he turned around, she already had her hand raised. Without warning, she slapped him across his face. She managed to slap him a few more times because her rage got the best of her.

He got pissed and managed to grab her. Her eyes were wide open in shock when he slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. Then he pulled back and smiled evilly at her. She felt sick to her stomach.

"That was a mistake, Jazz. Now, you must suffer the consequences," he snarled at her. She didn't have time to react because he raised his gun up to her head and pulled the trigger. Everyone in the room screamed as she fell on the floor.

Jazzmine Caprice was dead.

"Now, see what happens when you don't follow the rules. I had to kill my first victim and my child because they didn't listen to reason. Well, too bad. Now, I have one more person I need to kill. Olivia, get your ass over here right now!" he sneered.

When she didn't listen, Richard stormed over to her and, once again, Elliot stood in front of him. White didn't have time to play games with him so he raised his leg up and kicked the seasoned detective between his legs. He was gonna kill Olivia and nobody was gonna stop him.

Elliot went down like a ton of bricks. He held his aching balls in his hands and screamed. Olivia kneeled down at his side, but she felt Richard grabbing her hair and yanking her back towards him. She looked up into his eyes and saw Satan himself.

"Nobody can save you, Olivia. Not even your husband. Say good-bye," he snarled before he dragged out of the precinct.

"Oh, and by the way, don't even think about following us. I'll kill her right there and then," Richard said before he dragged her out of the precinct.

Elliot managed to get up. When he realized that his wife was gone, he got pissed. Cragen, Munch and Fin assisted him.

"Elliot, he's gone. He took her with him. He's gonna finish her off at midnight," Cragen reminded him.

Elliot just nodded his head. Then he went over to Olivia's desk and grabbed his gun out of the drawer. He cocked it to make sure he had enough bullets to kill the bastard. Now, the countdown was on until Richard White meets his death.

"You're going after her, aren't you?" Fin asked, knowing what he was about to do.

"She's my wife. I love her with everything I have. I'm going to bring her back safely," Elliot assured them.

Cragen put his hand on his shoulder. He knew Elliot was taking a big step in bringing his daughter back, but he trusted Elliot with his life. He couldn't be more proud of him at this moment.

"Be careful, okay?" Don said softly.

"I will. And, if something happens to me, I want you to look after my children. I want them to know that I love them so much," Elliot said before he took off.

Don felt a tear rolling down his eye. He got down on his knees and prayed for Elliot and Olivia's safe return.

It was all he could do.

**As I mentioned before, more drama for your mama in the next chapter. And, Elliot will get some help from some familiar victims. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Meeting her fate

**Okay, all my loyal readers, I'm back and I'm ready to add one more twist before I wrap this story up, okay? If you're wondering whether Jazzmine or Chandra survived, I hate to break it to you, but Jazzmine's already dead. Someone else will die in this chapter and I hope you don't hate me for it. Oh, yeah, Don's demons will come back to haunt him, too. But, will he do it?**

**I'm really almost done with this story! I just have about 3 or 4 chapters more to go and then I can focus on 'Black and Blue' more (which will be another short story).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**3 hours until midnight**

**En route to Brooklyn**

Driving like a mad man, Elliot kept staring at the road, hoping to catch up with Richard and quick. He had 3 hours to save the love of his life before White kills her and he's running out of time. Zig zagging every car that stood in his way, he was breaking 50 major driving laws just so he could be with Olivia again.

He thoughts went to his other victims. Jazzmine was dead, Chandra was fighting for her life and the others were scared out of their fucking minds. And he couldn't blame them one bit. This man has instilled fear into every last one of them and having to think about him at night made them sick to their stomachs.

His heart went out to them. His heart went out to Jazzmine, who had to die because she stood up to the bastard.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. He picked up and looked at the screen, breathing a sigh of relief when Olivia's name and number appeared.

"Stabler," he answered.

_Elliot, help me. I can't breathe in here. It stinks._

"I know, baby. I know. Don't worry. I'm coming to get you."

_El, I have three hours left before Richard kills me. You need to come now!_

"Baby, don't worry. I see the car right now. I'm following you. Don't worry, I'm coming for you. I promise."

_I love you, El. Please hurry._

"I love you, too, Olivia. Hold on, okay? I'm coming."

_Please hurry._

He snapped his phone shut and threw it down, making sure it didn't break. He kept his eyes on the road and breathed a sigh of relief when Richard's car turned up. Elliot wanted to make sure he wasn't seen because he was planning on make a big splash. He was gonna make sure Richard White was gonna pay for hurting his wife.

And that's the one promise he's gonna keep.

_Don't worry, Liv. Your husband's coming for you. And, Richard White will die tonight!_

X

**2 hours until midnight**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Main lobby**

Katie's patience was wearing thin. The anticipation was killing her and she couldn't take it anymore. For the last hour, she's been waiting and waiting for her daughter's condition. Folding her hands together, she rocked back and forth on the hard chair, silently praying for Chandra's recovery.

But, she had another task at hand: planning her sister's funeral. Jazzmine was declared dead at the scene. There was nothing anyone could do to help her. The gunshot wound to her head proved to be fatal. Katie has lost the only family member she had. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Katie Wolfe?" someone called her. She lifted her head up and saw a doctor approaching her. He had a grim look on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically.

Doctor Hilton sighed deeply. "Katie, I'm sorry. We did all that we could, but we were too late."

"No, it can't be. My baby can't be..." her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but she lost a lot of blood. There was nothing more we could do to stop it."

Katie couldn't believe it! The bastard killed her child! Her whole world and her reason for living was dead. She collapsed on the chair and held her face in her hands. She started sobbing immediately.

_My little girl. My beautiful, precious little girl. How could he do this to me? I will NEVER forgive him! Never, ever, never! _

Now she has two funerals to plan.

"Ms. Wolfe, are you okay?" Doctor Hilton asked when he saw her shaking violently.

Katie didn't say another word. She collapsed on the floor, shaking even more.

X

**20 minutes later**

**1 hour and 45 minutes until midnight**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

When the dusk has settled, everything was back to normal at the 1-6, at least temporarily. Everyone got their guns back and they were able to clean out their desks. Cragen decided to give them some time off because of what happened almost 2 hours ago got the best of them.

Munch and Alex came in, looking sad and miserable. Don immediately noticed it and went over to them.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Chandra Wolfe died just moments ago," Alex announced, tears falling from her eyes.

Don's face went into sadness himself. "How's Katie?"

"Not so good. When she heard the news, she went into a relapse. She's in intensive care right now," Munch said.

"And the way she reacted, doctors said it'll be a long time before she can recover," Alex jumped in.

Don nodded his head before he turned on his heel and went into his office. He closed the door, then he collapsed on the floor. An innocent child was dead, how was he supposed to feel? Richard White really went too far this time. Suddenly, the desire and the need to start drinking again caught up with him.

Stumbling over to his desk, he reached inside his drawer and pulled out his famous bottle of vodka. Twisting the cap open, he was about to take a swig when the door opened.

"Don, baby, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked when she stepped inside and closed the door.

"Nothing," he lied.

"That don't look like nothing. Put the bottle away, okay? You'd come this far to fail. Don't give in to temptation," she pleaded.

_God bless her. I don't know what to do without her, _he thought as he twisted the cap on and put the bottle back into the drawer. She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched.

"Alex and Munch told me what happened. I'm so sorry about that little girl. She didn't deserve it," she whispered.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Olivia's been snatched up again, Elliot's following Richard, Chandra's dead, Jazzmine's dead. They both were killed right before our eyes. Elliot's right. The whole justice system's screwed up," he whispered back.

"I know, honey. We can't win 'em all, you know? But, don't let alcohol ruin your life again. Marge wouldn't want that to happen," she said, referring to his late wife.

"I love you, Liz. Thank you so much for stopping me." he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, too, Don. And don't worry. Elliot's gonna get him. And I'm gonna make sure he won't go to jail if he kills Richard. Olivia's gonna be all right."

He hoped she was right.

X

**1 hour and 30 minutes until midnight**

**Abandoned apartment complex**

**Brooklyn, New York**

"Wake up, Olivia. Rise and shine. It's almost time for you to meet your death," Richard mocked, laughing sadistically.

When she woke up, she was unfamiliar with the surroundings. She looked around and noticed it was dark, moody and disturbing. Olivia tried to move, but she was tied up. Then she realized that she was being held up in the air.

"Where am I?" she asked wearily.

"Somewhere away from Manhattan. I had to bring you here because this place is where you're gonna die," he snapped.

"Please, let me go. I won't say anything. I swear," she pleaded.

Richard just laughed. "Not gonna happen. I said you were gonna pay and that's gonna happen. But, instead of shooting you, stabbing you or beating you to death, I came up with something more...ethical. You're gonna love this."

He reached down and pulled the cover away from the pool. Olivia was horrified to see the contents of it boiling rapidly. It was water mixed with hot acid.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried.

"Why? _Why? _You broke my heart and stomped on it. You allowed Elliot to come in and take you away from me. You allowed the justice system to throw me in jail. You made me do this. You made me rape all those women. You made me kill my child. Now, I'm gonna have to kill you, so I can feel better!"

He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a lighter. Then, after flicking on it for a few seconds, he got to light up. He smiled at her as he went over to the thick rope that was holding her up in the air. Slowly, it started to go up in flames.

"Good-bye, Olivia. I was gonna wait until midnight, but I decided to kill you now to save time. Now, I'm gonna take care of your precious Elliot," Richard said. He smiled at her, then he left, leaving her alone.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME!" Olivia screamed. She began to struggle to set herself free, but she knew the end was near. She silently began to say goodbye to the people she loved.

But, little did she know, Elliot wasn't too far behind. He was ready and anxious to bring her back home.

**Don't worry, Olivia's not gonna die. Elliot will come to her rescue in the next chapter. And Richard won't be able to run for long. He's gonna have to deal with Elliot eventually. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. No more drama

**Okay, I know I wasn't supposed to tell you that Olivia's not gonna die (sorry), but something tells me I need to wrap this story up and I need to do it now. Selena's dying for me to update on 'Black and Blue' (which will be a short story, by the way) and I'm just now ready to end it. So, here's the climax chapter.**

**BTW, I just wanna wish my brother, Daniel, a very happy birthday today! He's 18 and legal!**

**On a side note: Smut chapter alert! Smut chapter alert!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**45 minutes until midnight**

**Abandoned apartment complex**

**Brooklyn, New York**

Olivia was running out of time.

Struggling to break free, she tried so hard to release herself from the ropes. The acid and water were bubbling rapidly below her and it won't be long before she ends up at the receiving end of it. Her back was hurting and her arms were sore. She was at the end of her rope.

She looked over and saw the flaming fire got bigger and bigger. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes. At this point, she started to give up. Elliot wasn't coming for her after all. He lied to her, just like her mother lied to her and everyone else had lied to her. Suddenly, she started to feel herself go lower in the tub. She began to lose hope.

Just then, she noticed a male figure lurking in the shadows. She knew, deep down inside, that it was Richard and he wanted to make sure she was going to die. But, as the figure got closer and closer, she began to realize that it was not Richard, but it was...

"ELLIOT!" she screamed.

"Baby, I'm here. I told you I was coming. I wasn't about to let you down. Now, I'm gonna get you out of here," he declared before he put on his safety gloves and began pushing the tub out of the way.

"Hurry, El. I can't last much longer up here," she pleaded.

When he finally pushed the hot tub out of the way, he stood right under her and held out his arms just as the flaming fire cut through the thick ropes. Olivia screamed as she fell down, but when she landed in her husband's arms, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Mrs. Stabler," he grinned.

"My hero," she beamed before she leaned over and kissed him passionately. He sat her down, but he didn't release her from his embrace.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," she cried. She laid her head against his shoulder and began to sob on his shirt.

"Liv, I would go through hell and high water to be with you again. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I wasn't gonna let you down. I love you," he declared as he kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, too. Get me out of here before he comes back," she suggested. They didn't take two steps when Richard reappeared. He looked pissed off, upset, infuriated and ready to snap.

"I can't believe this shit! You just had to ruin everything, Elliot, like you always do! I should've shot you to save time!" he snapped at Olivia.

Elliot, to his credit, pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it right at Richard's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your fucking head right now!"

"You're not gonna shoot me, Elliot. Not if you don't want your precious wife to die," Richard grinned.

"She's not gonna die. You are," Elliot smiled.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?!" Richard snapped.

Olivia smiled brightly. "He's talking about he don't have to kill you. I don't have to kill you, either. Do you know how many people want you dead? Too many to count, I tell you. And, you see, Don won't be taking our badges away from us, because we won't kill you. Plus, whoever kills you, Casey and Alex won't be prosecuting them. Elizabeth, the person who threw your ass in the slammer, will actually be praising the person who does this. So, as you can see, we don't have to do a damn thing!"

"YOU BITCHES! YOU BOTH SET ME UP!" Richard roared before he lunged at Olivia. But, Elliot got in the way and punched him dead in his face. Richard quickly recovered and punched him right back. Olivia moved out of the way just as the two men kept punching each other. She looked around to find something that would knock Richard out and when she finally did, he had pinned Elliot against the hot tub.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran toward them. She jumped on Richard back and tried to get him away from her husband. But, he proved to be too strong and ended up throwing her over his shoulders. She landed on her back and screamed out in pain.

"Do that again and I'll put you in the hot tub first. Now, I need to finish off your husband!" Richard snapped. He looked up and smiled when he saw Elliot struggling to get on his feet. He ran and kicked him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Elliot doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Say goodbye to your wife," Richard sneered before he raised his leg up.

"NO!" Olivia screamed as she got up. She grabbed Elliot's gun from the ground and pointed it right at Richard's head. Just when he was about to kick her husband inside the tub, she pulled the trigger and fired a shot.

Richard managed to turn around and look at her with shock registering on his face. With tears falling from her eyes, she fired one more time, watching the bullet tear through his forehead. That gave Elliot enough time to push him into the tub. Richard never even had the chance to save himself.

Elliot looked back at his wife, who was still holding the gun. She dropped it and began to cry. He went over and took her in his arms. She sobbed on his chest, soaking his shirt in the process. He kissed her forehead gently and held her tighter.

"It's over, baby. It's all over," he whispered.

She knew he was right this time. Richard White was dead. Finally.

X

**The very next day**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

_This just in: Richard White, the notorious serial killer/rapist/stalker is dead. Police found him in Brooklyn, where they confirmed that he died from two single gunshot wounds to his head. He also suffered third-degree burns over 90 percent of his body after he was pushed into a tub filled with hot acid. His intentions was to kill Manhattan's Special Victims Unit detective Olivia Benson-Stabler, but she was rescued by her husband and longtime partner, detective Elliot Stabler. They're both being questioned at this time. We'll have more on this story as it develops. I'm Lisa Hardy for Channel 7 news..._

Don shut off the television and sat the remote down on his desk. He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. It was all over. No more having to worry about whether Richard was coming after them. No more having to wonder if he was gonna shoot the bastard. No more Richard White.

Just then, Captain Danny Ross of Major Case Squad walked in. "Hey, Don. I take it you saw the news."

"He's dead," Don simply said.

"And it's obvious you're happy right?" Danny narrowed his eyes at him.

"I never thought I say this, but I'm glad the bastard's dead. He has hurt too many people; including my daughter and my fiancé," Don said, smiling.

"You know the brass will get a wind of this," Danny warned as he sat down.

"I know. And I'm fully intend to protect my daughter and my son-in-law at any cost. I'm not going to lose them without a fight," Don stated.

Danny smiled. "I know how you feel. I spoke to Jimmy on the phone last night. He said he did the exact same thing with Bobby and Alex. He told me once that he threatened to quit if they weren't cleared."

"That was when she was kidnaped by that psycho serial killer, right?" Don asked, looking curious.

"That's the one. Bobby went through hell and high water to bring her back. That's when I knew he loved her with everything he had. He'd do anything for her."

"Same with Elliot. I knew he loved Olivia from the moment they became partners. But, he honored his marriage vows. When Kathy died, a part of him died. However, Olivia saved him. That's when I knew they were meant to be together."

Suddenly, Munch burst through the door. "Cap, Olivia and Elliot are here."

Don got up from his desk and looked at Danny. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

He stood up. "It's no problem, Don. I need to get back to my unit, anyway. I'll have Bobby and Alex stop by later."

"Thanks, man," Don said as he walked him out. Sure enough, Elliot and Olivia were being hounded by everyone; hugging, kissing and offering words of comfort to them. Don didn't even notice Danny leaving because he was too entranced with what was going on.

"I'm glad you two are okay. We were worried sick," Alex said, hugging Olivia.

"Yeah. I got down on my knees and prayed for your safe return," Casey beamed as she hugged Olivia as well.

_I have the greatest friends in the world, _Olivia thought with a smile on her face. She looked over and saw Elliot shaking hands with Munch and Fin.

Meanwhile, Don decided to join in. Everyone in the group was worried that he was gonna blow at them at any second. Instead, he pulled Olivia in his arms and kissed her on the side of her head. He shook Elliot's hand while he continued hugging his daughter. He had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered to Elliot.

All was well at the 1-6.

X

**3 hours later**

**Stabler Residence**

**Queens, New York**

It felt so good be to back at home. It felt so good to be lying in her husband's arms again.

Olivia can now breathe in peace. She snuggled closer to Elliot's side and heard his heartbeat in her ear. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her. He can now breathe in peace.

She looked up at him and smiled. She loved him so much, she couldn't go another day without being with him. She reached up and planted her soft lips on his. He groaned and opened her mouth; slipping his tongue inside. She pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He parted her legs and slipped himself deep inside of her swollen opening. She gasped when she felt his engorged member so deep inside of her. Rocking his hips, he moved in and out of her, making her tremble with desire.

She thrashed her head from side to side and screamed out his name. She dug her fingers in his back and grunted his name. She bit down on his shoulder and moaned. Olivia started sweating. Elliot started panting.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, they were both lost in their own world. With her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, she could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. He nibbled on her neck, biting down on the tender flesh.

"Oh, God," she screamed when the first ripple of orgasm ripped through her flesh. He kept pounding in and out of her until he couldn't take it anymore and screamed out her name. Together, they drowned in their own passion.

When they laid in each other's arms, they felt like nothing could go wrong. And, now, with the drama finally over, they can move forward with their lives. Together.

"I love you," Olivia said softly.

Elliot smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

**They're not out of the woods yet. They still have to deal with the brass. And, yes, there's gonna be a wedding chapter with Don and Elizabeth. Also, I'm thinking about doing a Munch and Alex wedding chapter, too. I'll figure something out. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	13. Finally over

**I knew you guys would love the last chapter. Enforcer, thanks for pointing out the difference between fan fiction and soap operas. I happen to look at them fanatically and I know what you're talking about. They want us to think the bad guys are dead, but they're really not (thanks again, hon).**

**Oh, and Katie, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. **

**BTW, please review my other stories! I love you!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**2 weeks later**

**Internal Affairs Bureau**

**One Police Plaza**

It's been two weeks since the whole Richard fiasco. Two weeks since his death. Two whole weeks since Elliot and Olivia finally got out of that hell hole.

Only to end up in another. They were both nervous because the outcome could make or break their careers. Standing outside Sgt. Tucker's office, they held hands and kept stealing glances from each other. Olivia was especially nervous (since she pulled the trigger and shot him twice) because she had more to lose than Elliot do. Truth be told, she'd rather lose her job and save him. At least she won't feel too bad about her decision.

"Nervous?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm scared. You?" she answered.

"I'm scared, too. But, there's no way we're losing our badges. We were following proper procedure. He was gonna kill me," he whispered.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "I know. But, I'm so scared. You know the brass has been after our ass for years. They weren't especially thrilled when we got together."

He smiled. "Tell me about it. But, we beat the odds, didn't we? And, even if we lose our jobs, at least we're still together. Face it, Benson, you're stuck with me. We'll stand together."

"Elliot, no matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you, too, Olivia. Always have, always will."

Just then, Sgt. Tucker came out. He glanced at the couple for a second before he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for coming. Detective Benson, please come with me," he simply said.

She dropped her husband's hand and started walking. She stopped for a moment and turned around. He winked at her, letting her know that everything's gonna be all right.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside his office.

X

**5 minutes later**

**Sgt. Tucker's office**

"Detective Olivia Benson, did you shoot Richard White?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, but it was only out of self-defense on my part and he was about to push my partner inside the tub of hot acid. I used his gun to shoot him. I didn't have mine with me," she answered calmly.

"Did he threaten or harm you in any way?"

"Yes. He said he was gonna kill me because I broke his heart. He said he was gonna kill Elliot because, in his mind, my part-husband stole me away from him."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. This man has hurt the people I loved. He killed his own child and one of his rape victims. He attempted to kill two detectives, killed a veteran, almost killed a judge, attacked my children, killed his own mother, caused me to lose my unborn child and took the entire 1-6 precinct hostage. He raped me, took me out to Los Angeles and kept me there for two months. He also shot me and Elliot in court. Is that enough for you to digest?"

"Thank you very much. I will let you know my decision at the end of the week. You're dismissed," he said bluntly.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia got up and walked out the office, hot tears falling from her eyes. But, before she stepped through the door, she turned back and said, "My partner and husband has stood by me through thick and thin. I'd see the good, the bad and the ugly out of him. Nothing can change that. If I lose my job, it was an honor for me to work with you."

Elliot immediately stood up and walked over to her when she came back out. Immediately, she fell into his arms, sobbing softly.

"I couldn't hold it in, El. It was like he didn't believe me," she cried on his chest. He held her for a moment before Tucker came back out.

"Detective Stabler, I need you to come with me," he said bluntly.

He released her from his embrace and sighed deeply. He has to restrain himself from hurting the bastard for making his wife cry.

"I'll be fine, baby. Go and give him your statement. Try not to hit him, okay?" she said, knowing what he was about to do.

"You know me so well. I'll try to keep my hands to myself," he said before he kissed her forehead gently. Then, with another breath taken, he went inside.

Just like Olivia, Elliot backed up her statement with one of his own. He declared that his wife shooting him and him pushing White into the tub was in self-defense. He also recounted that Richard has caused so much pain and suffering to them and everyone in their lives. Elliot kept his cool, but he was about two seconds away from punching Tucked dead in his mouth.

When he got done, Elliot got the hell out of there, not caring if Tucker said anything. He needed to get back to his wife, who was probably still crying. When he got outside, she ran right into his arms.

"You kept your promise," she whispered.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. I wanted to punch him so hard for making you cry," he whispered back.

"So, what's next?" she asked as they walked, hand in hand, out of the building.

He just sighed. "We wait."

X

**2 hours later**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

Katie couldn't stay in the hospital for another second. Even if she tried.

She has a lot to do. Two funerals to plan, selling the house, quitting her job and moving to another state. She couldn't stay in New York anymore and all the drama that went with it.

After she got dressed, she went out and signed out at the front desk. Just when she was about to leave, Moira and Sarah walked in, holding bouquets of flowers.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Katie said, smiling a little.

"We were looking for you. We wanted to give you these," Moira said, smiling.

"Yeah. We're really sorry about your daughter and your sister. They didn't deserve it and neither did you. We're just glad he's dead," Sarah said, giving her an encouraging smiled.

"Thank you both so much. I really appreciate it," Katie said, tears forming in her eyes.

"We were wondering if you would like to have coffee with us? We know you're gonna be leaving soon so we would like to spend some time with you," Moira said.

Katie smiled. "I would like that very much."

The three ladies walked out of the hospital with a brighter and better future lurking ahead.

X

**Friday (the end of the week)**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

The anticipation was killing them and it showed.

Elliot and Olivia were told to arrive at work so they could hear the verdict. All week, they've been at home, holding each other, talking and wondering whether if they could keep their jobs. Everyone has been offering their support, but, at this point, the Stablers are gonna need all the support they can get.

Sitting at their desks, they kept looking at each other. Apprehension filled both of their bodies. Elliot reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him, tears forming in her brown eyes. They both braced themselves when the door opened.

"Benson, Stabler, in my office NOW!" Cragen shouted.

"Here goes nothing," they both said before they got up. Hand in hand, they walked towards his office, looking back only once. Fin, Munch, Elizabeth, Casey and Alex all nodded their heads and smiled in assurance.

When they went inside, they noticed Sgt. Tucker standing next to Cragen. Elliot closed the door behind them and got nervous. Olivia grabbed his hand and held it against her beating heart.

"Listen, I can't stay so I'm just gonna come right out and say it: you're both in the clear," Tucker said.

"What?" Elliot and Olivia said, not believing their ears.

"I said you're in the clear. We watched the footage and concluded that you were acting in self-defense. We're not gonna be investigating this any further. Besides, personally, I'm glad Richard White is dead."

"So, does that mean we can come back to work?" Olivia asked.

"No," Cragen jumped in.

"No?" Elliot and Olivia said, narrowing their eyes at their superior.

"No. You two need some time off. That means away from the precinct and away from New York," Don said, smiling.

Elliot grinned. "I see where you're getting at. We're going to Europe."

_Finally, _Olivia thought, grinning foolishly. She can relax now. The drama was finally over.

**A shorter chapter, but I think it served its purpose, don't you think? Don't worry, I'm already working on a smut European chapter. Next up, it's Don and Elizabeth's wedding! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. Cragen and Donnelly's wedding

**Well, you asked for it, and now, I'm gonna deliver. It's Cragen and Donnelly's wedding! And, if anyone wants a Munch/Alex wedding chapter, let me know in advance because I'm already working on a EO European smut chapter! If I get enough reviews concerning that, then I'll put the smut on hold, okay?**

**BTW, for all you Bobby/Alex shippers out there, I haven't forgotten about them. They will be back, I promise you!**

**On a side note: Tova and Sammy, you're making an appearance in this chapter. And, Sammy, I'm bringing back Bailey, too.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**6 months later**

**Central Park**

**Manhattan, New York**

After months and months of planning, Don and Elizabeth were excited because today was the day. They were getting married.

Olivia was so happy for her father. He deserved to be happy for a change. After the ordeal they went through six months before, they all needed a break. And she can finally breathe. Her and Elliot were able to keep their jobs, their kids were recovering, Elliot's cousin and his wife were doing fine and all was well at the 1-6.

Just days before, Katie, Moira and Sarah stopped by, thanking the Special Victims Unit for helping them out. Now, they were able to move on with their lives. Sure, the pain and the image of what Richard White did to them will never go away, but, at least they can look back and realize that they survived. Don and Elizabeth invited them to come to the wedding, and, sure enough, they accepted.

Don looked around and made sure everything was in place. His stomach was in knots and he was pacing around. He just wanted everything to work out. He had waited for a long time for this day to come.

"Nervous, Daddy?" Olivia asked when she approached him.

"No," he simply said.

"You're a liar. You're sweating," she pointed out, referring to his forehead.

"So, I'm a little nervous. Were you nervous when you married Elliot?" he countered.

"No. I was so excited. I couldn't wait another day to be with him. You feel the same with Elizabeth. Daddy, don't worry, everything's gonna be all right," Olivia assured him.

Don took her in his arms and held her. "I love you, baby girl. I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm so happy I'm here, too," she replied. And she was happy. No more drama. No more pain. No more suffering. And no more having to live in fear of Richard White.

X

**2 hours later**

**Coffee shop**

**Queens, New York**

Sammy needed some coffee big time. She rushed out of her apartment earlier this morning without eating and she didn't have time to stop at a local deli to get something to eat. She had classes to go to and she also had her weekly therapy sessions to attend, also.

She was standing in line, contemplating on what she was gonna get when she saw a familiar face sitting at the table, reading today's newspaper and drinking herbal green tea. A genuine smile appeared on her face when she saw him.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" the cashier asked.

"A white chocolate latte, please," Sammy said faintly. She kept looking at him, with a grin on her face.

"Here you go," the cashier said a few moments later. The money and the cup of latte were exchanged and they went on their way.

She decided to go and say hello to the man who helped her out. After taking a deep breath, she went over to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked casually.

"Have a seat. No one else is sitting..." were the last words he said before he looked up and was surprised to see who he was talking to.

"Sammy?" he asked, still looking surprised.

"Hi, Bailey. I didn't think I was gonna ever see you again," she said, smiling.

"Me, either. How are you doing? Please, have a seat," he suggested with a grin. She took a seat right across from him.

"So, what's been going on with you? How are you doing, beautiful?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well, I'm doing better. I'm going to school, I'm working and I'm going to therapy every week. I'm taking the next step towards healing."

He placed his hand over hers gently. "I'm so proud of you, Sammy. I told you everything was gonna be okay. You will get past this."

"And I have you to thank. If it weren't for you helping me out, I would've been dead," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it was my pleasure. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and sound. I think you're a beautiful woman and he had no right putting his hands on you," Bailey declared.

She began to blush. He thought she was beautiful. No man has ever said that to her before.

"You're so sweet, Bailey. Thank you," she said softly.

"Listen...I was wondering...and feel free to say no, if you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked, a bit nervous.

She was surprised. Bailey just asked her out on a date! She hadn't thought about dating since what happened to her six months ago.

"I know I'm being a little bit too forward, but, I like you a lot and I couldn't stop thinking about you since we met that day. I'm sorry, I'm rushing things and..."

"Yes."

He didn't hear her right. "Yes? Did you say yes?"

"I sure did. I said yes. Bailey, I think you're a handsome man. I would love to go to dinner with you," Sammy said, smiling.

She knew Bailey could be the one for her after all. She couldn't wait to see where they were going.

X

**1 hour later**

**Tova Rich's apartment**

**Brooklyn, New York**

Packing everything that concerned her now dead father into one box, Tova knew she couldn't keep them here in her apartment any longer. Her father was dead and there was nothing she could do to change it. But, come to think about it, she really didn't wanna change anything. He had it coming for a long time.

She wish she could thank Elliot and Olivia for taking care of him once and for all. But, she decided against it, focusing more on herself and what she's planning on doing in the future. Having no family and no friends, she has to make the most of the situation on her own. Her mother was dead, her father was dead, her surviving relatives refused to have anything to do with her and she was almost dead herself.

After putting everything together into one box, she closed it up and sealed it with duct tape. Tomorrow, she was gonna take it down to the goodwill store to sell it. It was the least she could after everything her father put her through.

Tova couldn't think about that anymore. She had to move on with her life.

She had no other choice.

X

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

**Central Park**

**Manhattan, New York**

Soft violin sounds filled the air as the sun beamed down on the beautiful botanical gardens. It was a beautiful day and you could hear the birds chirping in the background.

Olivia knew this. Two years ago, her and Elliot were married in a beautiful, romantic candlelight wedding. Well, today, it was all about her father. Don was getting married and she couldn't be happier.

And Elizabeth looked beautiful in a long, ivory laced wedding dress. Her short platinum blond hair was pinned up to a neatly tight bun and her face was glowing. Every judge, policeman and precinct came to witness the holy union of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly and Captain Donald Cragen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, in front of God, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there's anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one said a word, the minister continued, "At this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Elizabeth, you may go first."

She handed her bouquet of flowers over to Alex, who was her maid of honor. Then she turned back around and linked her hands with Don's.

"Don, I love you with all my heart and soul. You're my lover, best friend, confidant and so much more. When I was going through my ordeal, you stood by my side and made sure I was safe. Every single day, you'd bring a smile on my face and give so much joy in my life. I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone the way I love you. When you hold me in your arms, you make me feel like I can do anything. And I promise you, right here and now, that I will continue to love and respect you until my dying day. I love you, Don."

He smiled as he raised both of her hands up and kissed them gently. He cleared his throat, the smile never leaving his face.

"Elizabeth, you're the greatest love of my life. You helped me when I was going through my personal trauma. You personally made sure that I was healing and, for that, I love you so much. You're my joy, my inspiration, my reason for living. I thought I was lost when Marge died, but you came along and helped me find my way back. I love you, Elizabeth, because you came into my heart and never left. You believed in me when no one else did. You never gave up on me. On us. I love you so much and I plan to continue to love and cherish you for the rest of my life."

Olivia was crying. But, she was crying out of happiness. She reached over and grabbed Elliot's hand. He looked at her and smiled. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. She was so in love with him.

"Donald, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," Don said without hesitation.

"Elizabeth, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Do you have the rings?"

Mike Logan handed him the rings. He looked at Don and winked at him. (a/n: Sorry, I just had to put him in there. I love the guy, what can I say?)

The minister handed the rings over to Don and Elizabeth. They looked at each other and smiled. She had tears in her eyes. He winked at her.

"Don, place this ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Don repeated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Elizabeth, place this ring on his finger and repeat afer me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my, in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Don lifted the veil away from her face. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the park started clapping and cheering for the newly married couple as they made their way down the aisle. All the guests started throwing rice and loose flowers at them.

Olivia and Elliot were the only ones left. She went into his arms and laid her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her.

Yep, this day turned out to be perfect.

**Unless you want me to do a Munch/Alex wedding chapter, the European smut chapter will happen next. So, let me know and quick!**

**Please review!**


	15. Happily ever after

**Ladies and gentlemen, this is gonna be a very long chapter. And, I'm sad to say we are near the end! I really wanna thank you all for loving this story so much! I must say, 'Revenge is a Best Dish Served Cold' has become one of my all time favorite stories to write. Don't get me wrong, 'Stalked Again' is one of my favorites as well, but I was able to become more creative when I decided to do the sequel. Thank you again!**

**BTW, remember the story I wrote, 'Forever, For Always, For Love'? Well, I'm rewriting that because I noticed some major mistakes and, being that it was my first SVU/CI crossover, even I wasn't impressed with the outcome. I'm planning on re-posting it when I get done with this story!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I know for a fact that Munch is Jewish, but, I'm gonna pretend that they have a normal wedding, for the sake of this chapter.**

X

**Two months later**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

Olivia couldn't believe it. Within the next week or two, she'll be in Paris, France; exploring the sites, learning the language and experiencing what they have to offer. And, to make this even better, Elliot was going with her. She was so looking forward to making love to her husband night after night. She was so excited that she couldn't wait another minute to go.

She knew the kids will be in good hands. Maureen and Kathleen offered to watch over the twins since they were out of school. Dickie was now fully healed from his gunshot wounds, so he's now able to play soccer, run track and flirt with girls. Olivia's gonna have to have a talk with Elliot about their son ending up just like him. But, then again, her husband's charms were one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place.

But, before the Stablers could go anywhere and experience passionate bliss, they had another wedding to attend. Munch and Alex were getting married tomorrow and Olivia had to be there to witness her sister (Elizabeth legally became her mother after she and Don got married two months ago) join her life with another man.

And she was so happy to learn her other sister Casey was heading down that same route. At the wedding reception, Fin finally had the balls to propose to her in front of the guests. They plan to wed in a few months.

"Excited, aren't we?" Elliot chuckled as he came into the room.

"Too excited. Alex's getting married and we're going to Paris," she said, smiling.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

"I love you, too," she replied.

Olivia turned to face him and looked deeply in his blue eyes. She began to melt just from being in his arms. That's when she knew she was ready.

"Let's do it, baby," she said.

"Do what?" he asked nervously.

"I'm ready to have your baby. I threw away the birth control pills. I want this to happen," she whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. He slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned when he began grinding his painfully swollen erection against her belly. He lifted her up in his arms and laid her down in the middle of the bed. She pulled him down on top of her, for which he got settled in between her legs.

Their clothes seemed to melt from their bodies. Elliot and Olivia couldn't get enough of each other. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed when he slid inside of her effortlessly. His hands were touching her everywhere. Her nipples became rock hard. Her eyes were closed so she could feel the sensation from head to toe. Her husband was making her whimper, moan and scream his name.

Digging her fingers in his back, she bucked her hips against him. She bit down on his broad shoulder to keep herself from screaming. But, that only added fuel to the fire. He grunted and groaned in her ear as he kept pounding inside of her. He snaked his hand down between then and rubbed the one spot he was looking for. The spot that would send her over the edge.

"Oh, baby," she moaned when she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. Elliot slanted his mouth on hers again, tasting himself on her lips. Olivia lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts and screamed when she felt her release tearing through her body like scissors cutting through paper. Luckily for her, he wasn't too far behind and together they collapsed in an entangled heap.

"Woman, you're insatiable," he groaned as he leaned back against the pillows.

She laughed while she laid her head against his chest. "I'm not insatiable, you silly man. I'm just a woman who knows what I want and knows how to get it, that's all."

"Well, I'm glad you're able to get it with me," he chuckled.

She nuzzled her face against him and began to get sleepy. "I'm tired."

"Don't you have to finish packing?" he asked.

"I'm almost done. I just have one more bag to pack. We'll be ready, don't worry," she muttered sleepily.

"Liv, baby, go to sleep. You can finish packing later, honey," he whispered. Poor Olivia. He'd really worn her out.

_God, thank you so much for letting her be with me. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to survive without her._

X

**24 hours later**

**Munch and Alex's wedding**

**Manhattan, New York**

For once in his life, Munch was speechless.

Having to watch his bride-to-be walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her stepfather, made him cry. He couldn't remember ever seeing Alex so beautiful in his life. The anticipation of making Alexandra Cabot his wife was killing him inside. Today, his dream was about to come true.

Don lifted his veil away from her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him before she went and took her place next to Munch.

"Who gives this beautiful bride away?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Don said before he stepped down and took his seat next to Elizabeth. They held hands and smiled at each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Alexandra Cabot and John Munch. If there's anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one said a word, the minister continued. "At this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows."

Alex handed her flowers over to Olivia, who was the maid of honor. She winked at her sister and smiled.

"John," Alex began, tears forming in her brown eyes. "I love you more than life itself. The first time I saw you, I didn't know if I could ever see myself being with someone like you. But, as time passed, you began to grow on me. We became very good friends. And then I fell so deep in love with you. I love everything about you, John. I love the way you stand up for what you believe in. I love the way you make me smile. I love the way you hold me. I love the way you make me feel better if I'm having a bad day. I'm so glad we're standing here today, expressing our love and devotion to each other. I love you so much."

He smiled at her. He reached over and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Alex, I love you with all my heart and soul. You're my soul mate, my heart, my lover, my inspiration and my miracle. I thought I would never find love again, but you came along and saved me. You just light up my life every single time and I love you all the more for standing by my side when no one else would. You'd always believe in me. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can accomplish anything. I love you so much."

"John, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," Munch said without hesitation.

"Alex, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

Elliot, who was Munch's best man, handed the rings over to the minister, who then handed the rings over to Alex and Munch.

"John, place this ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister recited.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Munch said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Alex, place this ring on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister pronounced, smiling brightly.

Munch lifted the veil away from Alex's face. She smiled when he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the church clapped and cheered for the newly married couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs. John Munch."

Holding hands, Munch and Alex ran down the aisle, laughing while guests proceeded to throw rice and flowers at them. Olivia and Elliot stayed behind, holding each other close. She laid her head against his broad shoulder and sighed deeply. He kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm so happy for them. They both deserve it," she mumbled.

"I agree. Munch and Alex are so perfect together," he said, smiling.

"Elliot, I love you. I love you so much."

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, Olivia."

X

**20 minutes later**

**Wedding reception**

"I can't believe it, man. First Elliot, now you. I'm next," Fin chuckled.

Munch smiled. "Tell me about it. I finally found my dream woman."

"Take care of her, man, or I'll have to hurt you," Fin warned, patting his partner on his back.

"Don't worry, Fin. I'm planning on making my wife happy for long as I live."

Meanwhile, Elliot, Olivia, Casey and Alex were at the other side of the room, talking and laughing with one another.

"I'm so happy, I could burst," Alex squealed with delight.

Olivia hugged her sister. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. I know what it's like to be this happy."

Casey rolled her eyes playfully. "Liv, we know. We were there, you know. You don't have to keep reminding us."

"Sorry," Olivia mumbled incoherently. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and led her out to the dance floor, leaving Casey and Alex behind.

"I'm really happy for you, Lexi. John's good for you. I knew you found a winner with him," Casey said, smiling.

"I know. I'm gonna be saying the same thing when you and Fin get married," Alex beamed.

Speaking of Munch and Fin, they came over a moment later and grabbed the ladies. They led them out onto the dance floor, where the other couples were dancing.

This day turned out to be perfect. Elliot, Olivia, Cragen, Donnelly, Munch, Alex, Fin and Casey were finally happy. The days that lay ahead would bring nothing but happiness and joy.

They couldn't wait.

X

**Two weeks later**

**Paris, France**

**Elliot and Olivia's hotel room**

Quietly walking into the bedroom and holding a tray in his hands, Elliot tiptoed to side of the bed where his beautiful wife was sleeping. He kneeled down and looked at her for a second, realizing how gorgeous and peaceful she looked as she slept. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face with his finger. He took the time to caress her face gently.

Slowly, she began to wake up. When she did, she looked up at her husband and smiled. She loved waking up like this. Just looking at him made her day.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, giving her his famous shit eating grin.

"Good morning, handsome. And what do you have there?" she asked, referring to what he was holding in his hands.

"I brought you breakfast," he said. She squealed with delight when she sat up on the bed. He just smiled at her as he sat the tray down in front of her.

"This smells wonderful, Elliot. You didn't have to do this, you know," she said as she inhaled the scent of the croissants.

He smiled. "Yes, I do. Olivia, you're my wife and you should be treated like a queen. I'm more than aim to please you," he declared as he sat down next to her. Within seconds, she dug into her food.

Elliot kept staring at her while she was eating. All he could think about was how he couldn't wait to devour her. He couldn't wait to have her and more.

"Something's on my face, Stabler?" she teased when she noticed he was staring at her.

"No. I'm just looking at you, beautiful," he said before he leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth. She started blushing.

"I'm almost done, okay? Then, I'm all yours," she purred before she started finishing her breakfast. A couple of minutes later, she was all done.

"It was delicious," she moaned.

"Well, like I said, I'm aim to please the woman I love," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Woman you love? That happens to be me, right?" she teased.

"You little tart," he laughed before he tackled her down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her awaiting mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He got settled in between her legs and kissed her some more.

Olivia moaned when she felt him push himself deep inside of her. She lifted her hips and felt him go all the way in. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name when he started moving in and out of her with ease. She wrapped her legs over his back and bucked her hips against his. Elliot grunted and groaned in her ear as he kept pounding deep inside of her.

Suddenly, she somehow managed to conjure up enough strength to turn him over on his back. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she was taking him to heaven and beyond. He closed his eyes and felt the sensation from head to toe. He gripped her hips with his hands and moaned her name.

Faster and harder, she rode him without a care in the world. All she thought about was the happy times that laid ahead. Nothing but passion, happiness, joy and laughter filled her brain. As she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach, she closed her eyes and saw nothing but the stars exploding.

Finally, Elliot and Olivia reached paradise at the same time. A second climax nearly killed them, but they didn't care. Afterwards, they laid in each other's arms, feeling the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"I have something to tell you," she said, breaking a silence.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her intently.

She took a deep breath. "Elliot, we're gonna have a baby."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I'm so happy."

"It gets better. I went to the doctor before we left and I found out we're expecting twins."

"Do you know how much I love you, Mrs. Stabler?" he said, smiling at her.

"I love you, too, Mr. Stabler. But, keep in mind, though, you're gonna be taking care of me for the next eight months. Especially since I'm gonna be eating for three," she giggled.

He chuckled before he kissed her again. "I wouldn't have it any other way, baby."

When they got back from Europe (which was about two weeks later), they broke the news to the rest of the Stabler clan. Dickie and Lizzie were especially happy because they weren't gonna be the youngest twins anymore. Nonetheless, they were happy.

Elliot had been so wonderful throughout the pregnancy. Through the ridiculous midnight cravings, constant mood swings, morning sickness and being tired all the time, he made sure Olivia's pregnancy went smoothly this time.

Around that time, Fin and Casey tied the knot in a simple ceremony.

Eight and a half months later, Brianna Lynne and Brittany Charmaine Stabler were born.

And they lived happily ever after!

**Only one more chapter left!**

**I hope you loved this story! Now, push that little button and tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**


	16. Aftermath: The end!

**Okay, I didn't end the story like I wanted it end it, plus you need to know what happened with the other characters. I figured you had a right to know. But, as I mentioned before, this story has become one of my all time favorites to write and read. 'Revenge' surpassed 'Stalked Again' by eight reviews (LOL)!**

**Anyway, here's the final update:**

_**Bobby and Alex welcomed a beautiful baby girl in their lives. Her name is Rebecca Hope Marie Goren. Alex's now pregnant with triplets.**_

_**Munch and Alex had triplets, two boys and a girl. Their names are James Holland, Jeremiah Henry and Jennifer Hillary Munch.**_

_**Fin and Casey welcomed a baby boy. His name is Damien Andre Shawn Tutuola. Casey's now pregnant with their second child, a baby girl. Fin and his oldest son Ken are now closer than ever before.**_

_**Cragen and Elizabeth, because of their ages, decided to enjoy their grandchildren. **_

_**Detective Mike Logan is now happily married to Detective Carolyn Barek. They're expecting their first child. Mike still works with Major Case and has adopted his partner, Megan Wheeler as his little sister. **_

_**Captain Danny Ross is back on the dating scene. He hasn't found his dream woman yet, but he's looking. He's in no rush.**_

_**Detective Ed Green is now engaged. His fiancee is the recently returning ADA Abby Carmichael, who is now Jack McCoy's adopted daughter.**_

_**Sammy and Baily are now engaged. They plan to wed during the Christmas holiday.**_

_**Sarah, Moira and Katie were determined to start a new life away from New York. Katie's still grieving over the loss of her sister Jazzmine and her daughter Chandra. Moira and her husband are expecting their third child and Sarah married her longtime boyfriend.**_

_**And, finally, Elliot and Olivia are living happily with their six children Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth, Brittany and Brianna. Soon, their tribe will expand again because Olivia's now pregnant with twin boys.**_

_**And they now live happily ever after. Seriously!**_

**The end (for real)!**

**Thank you so much for loving this! I really appreciate it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
